Eternal Radiance
by CrimsonTale
Summary: "Please, continue," Blue Diamond urged intently, at the edge of her throne. She was paying attention to their every word, gathering information. She didn't know if she believed them. But she had felt something when she and Yellow arrived on Homeworld. Something warm and kind and full of life.
1. A New Era

There's another story with a similar premise to this one. Any similarities between them are not intentional.

* * *

Eternal Radiance

Chapter I: A New Era

* * *

 _ **Red**_ _awoke at the end of the war—when all was done and fear ensued._

 _He erupted from the earth in an explosion of stone, falling to his knees at base of a valley._

 _In that instant, he knew everything was wrong._

 _Because he could feel it. Their anger. Their malice. Their… pain._

 _Around him, innumerable numbers of ships soared away. Hundreds of warp Pads glowed like tiny stars. Thousands of gems were panicking, running, desperate to find a way out._

 _But many did not make it. And they collapsed to the ground, clutching their heads in agony—trying escape the multi-colored light that covered the night sky._

 ** _._**

 ** _Eternal Radiance_**

 **.**

Blue Diamond's pearl was a quiet gem, a reserved soul at heart.

Perhaps she was even a bit timid.

Arrayed in a fanciful manner, her attire was stunning by all accounts. She was a spectacle, even amongst other servants like herself. And yet, azure locks covered her eyes, shielded her from the gazes of those around. From the day she had been made, she strived to be a proper pearl. She spoke only when spoken to. She sang when requested to. She listened carefully to every instruction, never missing a word, never failing a command. She obeyed without objection, and she lived to serve her superior to the best of her ability.

At least, that's what it had always been like.

Now, however, she could barely do anything for Blue Diamond.

Pearl shivered.

Her hands were clasped together. They trembled uncontrollably. She could feel her diamond's pain, could hear her heartbreaking sobs. It was terrifying, in a way. Because she never knew her master was capable of such… _vulnerability_. A small wave of blue energy washed over her, and her legs buckled. She leaned against a wall, for her limbs threatened to fail her.

Pearl could not stop the tears that suddenly flowed from her hidden eyes. She quaked, biting her lips as Blue Diamond's emotions crashed upon her.

This was the first time Blue Diamond had asked Pearl to leave her presence. A massive pink wall separated them. Behind it, her diamond was alone, grieving for the one that had been lost.

Pink Diamond was gone. Never to return.

The Rebellion had been put to an end, but at what cost?

She didn't like to dwell on these thoughts. It wasn't a pearl's place to ponder such matters. But these musings always returned.

It had been many, many cycles since the final evacuation from earth. That _failed_ _colony_.

Since then, her diamond's grief had only intensified—almost as though the reality of Pink's demise was finally, forcefully, settling in.

Pearl clenched her shaking hands. She gazed at the door that separated them. She steeled her resolve and reached up to touch the keypad.

She typed a passcode, and the massive pink doors opened.

Inside, Blue Diamond _wept_.

The room was bright pink, glowing luminously. It was an architectural marvel—comparable to Homeworld structures—with angular walls, winding pillars, geometric patterns, and rising stairs. A lowered platform drew attention to the center. It housed a soft place for resting, complete with gentle, white cushions. Above were countless bubbles. Rose Quartz gems, trapped for hundreds of years. They floated aimlessly in the air, undisturbed for ions.

A cruel fate it was—to be bubbled without the hope of ever reforming.

In the middle of Pink's abode, the radiant Blue Diamond knelt. Her veil was pulled forward, shrouding her immaculate features. Her hands were clasped as she gazed upward, watching the cosmos as tears fell, sliding down her beautiful face.

She cried.

It was a jarring sight. Because no one, save for Pearl and the other matriarchs, had ever seen her in such a state.

Hesitantly, Pearl took a step, and then bowed her head.

"I told you to wait outside, did I not?" It was only a whisper, but the authority was not lost.

Pearl nodded meekly, suddenly lacking confidence.

"You did…"

"And you wish to disobey me, Pearl?"

"N-no, my Diamond. That is not my desire."

"Then what _do_ you desire?" the matriarch questioned.

"My… my Diamond," Pearl said softly. "I desire nothing but your wellbeing." She dipped her head in respect. "Is there anything that I… I can do? Say the word, and I will attend to that very wish."

Blue Diamond let out a long sigh. She turned, tears falling. She beckoned Pearl to her.

The smaller gem complied, moving to her creator's side.

"Pearl," Blue said. She lowered her palm, and Pearl stepped onto the outstretched hand. She was lifted up a moment later. "You have been by my side for millennia. Your fine voice and soft words have entertained me on many occasions. Your sweet songs have soothed me in times of turmoil, as well as times of peace. But I fear there is little you can do to ease my plight. Many things have changed. We have suffered a loss too great to forget. And forget, I cannot."

Pearl felt as though her gem had been broken. It was her sole purpose to serve. And knowing she could do nothing to comfort Blue Diamond was a fate, dare she say, worse than shattering.

She nodded slowly, deeply saddened. "Of course, my Diamond." She hesitated, looking at her feet. "Do you wish for me to… leave?"

"You may stay."

Blue placed Pearl on the pink floor, then pulled her veil tighter.

And she continued to grieve.

Soon after, however, a device began to flash and glow brightly. It was a yellow glow, one that could not be ignored.

"My Diamond." Pearl bowed her head. She formed the diamond salute. "Might I respond?"

"Decline it," Blue said softly, ignoring the direct diamond line in Pink's abode.

"Yes, certainly." Pearl nodded curtly, then proceeded to end the attempt by a fellow diamond to communicate with Blue.

But even then, Blue Diamond could hardly have the precious silence she so desired.

It remained quiet only for a short time.

And then, once more, she was interrupted.

The massive pink doors slid open again, loudly. But this time, one of her agates stood at the entrance. Sweating bullets, the quartz hastily formed the diamond salute.

"Who told you to enter, _Agate_?" demanded Blue. She stood to her full height. Her tears had dried, and the authority of a gem matriarch was on full display. "When I said, do not interrupt, was I so unclear?"

"N-no, my Diamond. Y-you were perfectly c-clear." Holly Blue shook apprehensively, lowering her head, unable to meet those icy eyes. "M-many apologies. But… but I just received an important message from Y-Yellow Diamond."

Blue's eyes narrowed.

"Go on."

"Y-yes! Of course," Holly answered. "And once again, I apologize for my interrup—"

"The message, Agate," Blue Diamond said sternly.

Holly nodded quickly, swallowing.

"Yellow Diamond is requesting you remain in the zoo until she arrives."

"She is on her way here?"

"Yes, my Diamond," the blue quartz answered. "She was unable to reach you, so she contacted me directly—not long ago."

"Any particular reason why?" Blue pried.

"S-she didn't specify," Holly continued. "But she said it was of great _urgency_. That she needed to see you."

Blue turned away. "Very well, then. Alert me of her arrival." She snapped her mighty fingers. "That will be all."

Holly Blue bowed and departed. And despite all that had happened—the war, the shattering of Pink Diamond—inwardly, the quartz was slightly ecstatic.

Not only had Blue Diamond placed her in charge of an important aspect of gem history (the zoo), but she would finally get to see Yellow Diamond in person—for the first time.

What a day it was.

* * *

Blue did not lift her head, nor did she turn as the doors, for the hundredth time today, slid open.

Yellow Diamond's echoing footsteps betrayed her arrival. She walked slowly, purposefully, stopping short of Blue's crouched form. But the azure diamond kept her back turned. Only her pearl looked forward, greeting the second matriarch with a bow, and catching sight of the gold-tinted pearl that followed closely behind.

"Blue."

The grieving diamond did not respond.

Yellow Diamond sighed. She clasped both hands behind her back, a staple gesture of her militaristic persona. Then she moved until she was close enough to stand beside Blue Diamond. No words were spoken, not for a while. Their pearls shared a brief glance, then mimicked their owners by standing side-by-side.

"I should have done more," Blue finally spoke, barely a whisper. "If I had, I'm certain things would be different."

"Maybe." Yellow's hands remained clasped behind her back. She looked forward, watching the bubbled Rose Quartz gems with narrowed eyes—tempted to shatter them. "But we cannot turn back time, Blue."

"I know," Blue whispered. "I know…"

"Do you, though?" inquired Yellow. "You've been neglecting your duties for too long, Blue. Your court is in disarray. They _need_ their Diamond."

Blue pinned her with a cold glare.

"And what, you want me to simply move on? Yes, the Rebellion ended cycles ago, but you and White are acting like it never even happened."

Yellow Diamond looked her in the eyes. "It did happen, but what do we gain by dwelling on the past? We all could have done more, Blue—all of us. We could have been more involved in creating that vile colony. But we weren't. I'm trying to make sure something like this never happens again." She placed a hand on Blue's shoulder. "I'm moving forward."

Blue didn't respond to her gentle touch. She stood to her full height.

"If moving forward means forgetting Pink, then I'm not interested."

Golden lightning sparked to life around Yellow Diamond. Her brows furrowed, eyes narrowed. The two pearls beneath backed away fearfully, before they were forcefully and painfully poofed.

"You think I've… forgotten her?" Yellow questioned sharply. The lightning grew stronger, snapping and hissing violently. "I will never forget her. Don't you know I feel just as strongly as you do?"

"You certainly aren't acting like it," Blue accused.

Azure aura flared around Blue Diamond. It expanded, clashing against Yellow Diamond's lightning. Beneath them, their pearls struggled to remain composed, legs shaking, bodies trembling. It was a battle. A battle of wills. With neither Diamond gaining the upper hand.

The ground quaked, and the air was tense.

And it was only when cracks began to form upon the walls that Blue Diamond calmed herself—lest they destroyed one of Pink's last remaining relics.

Her shoulder's slumped, and she looked away.

"I'm sorry, Yellow," she said softly. "I didn't mean what I said."

The lightning surrounding the second matriarch receded. She rubbed her temples.

"I know you didn't." Yellow Diamond's angular features saddened, a rare sight to behold. She turned her head from view, bottling her emotions. "This has been hard on me too—more than you know." Then she placed both hands on Blue's shoulders. "But you need to try, all right? Try retuning to your duties. Be the Diamond that you once were. The Rebellion is a stain on our legacy, a stain I intend on blotting out for good."

Blue Diamond rose a curious brow.

"The Geo Weapon," Yellow Diamond clarified. "In due time, it will erase that speck of dirt from existence. Don't even bother worrying about such matters. Focus on your court. Help us bring about a new era."

Blue nodded slowly, momentarily comforted. This time, she welcomed her fellow diamond's touch. "I will try," she said. "But it's hard, Yellow. Will we ever recover from this?"

Yellow Diamond squeezed her shoulders. "We will."

They remained silent for a while, just watching the bubbled Rose Quartz gems above.

"Why do you not shatter them?"

"Must we discuss this now?" Blue asked softly.

Yellow chose not to pursue the issue further. There would be time for that later.

After all, more pressing matters were afoot.

"Now, what was so urgent that you needed to see me?" Blue Diamond inquired.

Yellow Diamond remained silent.

"Yellow?"

"We need to head back," she revealed, tone serious. "There is a trial we need to attend."

"Trial?" Blue straightened, intrigued and annoyed. "Why was I unaware of this?"

"Because this is a new development. I was just given notice as well."

"Regardless, what sort of trial requires _our_ presence?"

Yellow Diamond moved forward. Once more, she clasped her hands behind her back. "It's not a trial, not necessarily. More of an… interrogation."

"Interrogation," muttered Blue distastefully. "That is beneath us. Have one of your Peridots conduct it. I have no time for such—"

"Something has happened, Blue."

"What are you saying?"

Yellow glanced downward, nodding once. "Pearl, show her the report."

The yellow Pearl looked up, happy to oblige. "Yes, my Diamond!" Then she pulled a device from her gem. With it, she projected a classified message with a series of blurry images. Images that made even blue Pearl stare in astonishment.

The blurry images contained two things.

White Diamond's ship.

And a mysterious figure _flying_ above said ship.

These pictures had been taken by a roaming eye, but it seemed the figure had moved so _fast_ that not even its advanced cameras could capture a clear image.

Blue Diamond gasped, reading the report.

"What could this possibly mean?"

Yellow turned to Blue, more serious than she had ever been. "That's precisely what we are going to inquire."

Blue's eyes hardened. "This is indeed strange." She continued to stare at the image, reading the rest of the report. "And… and even more, these _three_ gems claim they just arrived from earth? After so long?"

"Yes," Yellow answered. "They have been detained and are awaiting our questions."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Very few." Yellow's voice was soft. "The situation has been contained—to avoid a spread of unwanted rumors." She moved forward. "Now, two of us are going to see these three gems. We will assess the validity of their claims, and a decision will be made."

Blue Diamond nodded.

"We must leave immediately."

* * *

 _(Homeworld)_

* * *

Amethyst 8XJ owed her life to this gem.

If not for him, she would never have made it off that planet. It had been many years since the war's end, but she could still remember it clearly. One moment, she had been fighting, following orders as they were barked from a superior officer, then the next, there was a panic, a scramble. Everyone began running—running away from the rebels.

And there was confusion. So much confusion.

Without warning, they had been ordered to evacuate, to abandon earth for good. Aristocrats and common soldiers fled, desperate to reach a means of escape. Ships filled the skies in minutes. Gems were trampled in the sudden rush, poofed by thousands of pounding feet. Warp Pads glowed like she had never seen, carrying away those who had been fortunate enough to escape.

Amethyst could have made it off planet too, but she had to find her mates. She had to make sure they were all okay. She had an opportunity to escape, but she couldn't just leave her fellow quartz gems behind.

So, she ran in the opposite direction, made sure they were all together, made sure they found ships, even as the world grew brighter and the sky shinned like the sun.

She was no fool.

The fact that something bad was going to happen was obvious. Judging by the hasty, panicked evacuation, she'd known a horrible event was coming. But she didn't care. As long as her mates were safe, it didn't matter that she had been left behind, nor did it matter if she survived.

But she did survive. She had made it out. All _three_ of them.

Thanks to him.

And for years afterward, they had been in space, exploring, enjoying a life of freedom. But now, they were finally on Homeworld.

They had landed in a discrete location, an abandoned Homeworld Kindergarten, hoping to remain hidden while he was gone. But after destroying several robonoids sent to shatter them, three of them were soon discovered.

They were quickly detained, briefly questioned.

Once they revealed they had returned from earth, after so many years, their situation took a serious turn, reaching a level of importance so great that the Diamonds were, for some reason, now involved.

And here she was, an average quartz, waiting to be interrogated by the Matriarchs of gemkind.

"Homeworld sure is crazy," muttered Skinny: a slim Jasper with short, beige hair. She looked so out of place, so scrawny, compared to all the soldiers they had seen guarding every corner. They were in a white room with no doors, with no means of escape (not that they would even dare try).

"I know," Amethyst replied. She tried to keep the tremor from her voice. She hated to admit it, but she was nervous.

"I… I hate it," Carnelian whispered. The normally brash, playful gem was quiet. Out of everyone, she was the most out of place. She was so _small_ , even when compared to Skinny. "Everything's so different. Everyone's so serious."

"Hey," Amethyst said, reaching out to pat Carnelian's hair. "Don't worry. We won't be in there long. We're only witnesses. All we have to do is tell them what happened to us on earth. You know, share our story, and then we're free to go."

"Are you sure?" Carnelian asked optimistically.

Amethyst put on a brave smile.

"I'm sure of it."

Though, truly, she feared for her two companions. She'd heard whispers, seen the disgusted glances other quartzes gave them as they were escorted into the courthouse. On Homeworld, it seemed that being different was utterly reviled.

Skinny crossed her slender arms, looking more vulnerable than ever.

"It's not like we did anything special," she said. "If anything, he's the one that did everything." When she said this, Skinny smiled softly, a blush tinting her cheeks—ever grateful to the towering gem that had protected them, both on earth and in space.

He had trained them to fight, honed their abilities to the highest potential. But even then, on Homeworld, they were outnumbered. So, they had no choice to comply. At least, until he returned.

"I wish he was with us," Carnelian whispered, then leaned against Skinny—her kindergarten mate. "If he was, no one would bother us. All they would do is stare and keep their mouths shut."

"Don't you remember?" Amethyst asked. "Before he left, Red said that he wouldn't let anything bad happen us. He made that promise the moment we arrived on Homeworld."

Carnelian looked down, Skinny gently rubbing her hair. "I know, but… but Homeworld gems are so different. They're so… uptight. I mean, does anyone not have fun around here?" She crossed her arms. "I… I think they hate gems that were made on earth."

"Let them hate us, then," Skinny said with a defiant smile.

Amethyst nodded. "At the very least, we have a Diamond on our side. He doesn't hate us. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Both beta gems brightened significantly, reassured by this very fact.

Then, a door opened.

In stepped two massive Topaz gems. Their faces were stoic and they looked immensely imposing, even bigger than Amethyst. Between them was a yellow Zircon, proudly moving with her shoulders raised, her arms clasped behind her back, and her nose upturned.

The Homeworld gems approached, then paused several feet in front of the trio.

The Zircon took a sweeping glance, then scoffed. "This is what came out of that gem-forsaken planet?" She looked disgusted, eyeing Skinny and Carnelian especially. "It's astounding that you were chosen to stand before the Diamonds. Especially you two. You shouldn't even be allowed in the capital, let alone the courthouse." She almost seemed to shudder. "Well, whatever is going on, I suppose I have no say in the matter. It's not like—"

"Hey," Amethyst interjected. "Uh, are you supposed to be helping us with something?"

Zircon laughed.

"Helping? No. I'm only here to explain to you a set of procedures you will be required to follow when you stand before them."

"Procedures…?" asked Carnelian.

"Certainly, _off color_ ," said Zircon, smugly. "Here on Homeworld, we conduct ourselves in a civilized manner. But I wouldn't expect uncultured earth gems to know proper etiquette."

"Off… color?" Skinny whispered, but Zircon didn't catch it. Instead, the yellow lawyer moved forward, the Topaz gems following closely behind.

"I will only say this once," Zircon instructed. "So, listen carefully." She rose a finger. "Number one. You must address our radiant leaders as 'my diamond' or 'my diamonds'. Two, you must form the diamond salute upon their arrival. Three, you will not speak unless spoken to. Four, you will answer all questions honestly, precisely, and concisely. And five, you will question none of the words of the diamonds. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the trio intoned, awkwardly forming the diamond symbol upon their chests.

At their pitiful display, Zircon rubbed her temples. "I still can't believe an _interrogation_ is taking place in the courthouse! This is unprecedented. Surely, a peridot would have been enough to handle this. But the Diamonds themselves? Unthinkable. Right, Topaz?"

Topaz, both Topazes, shrugged, giving the minutest of reactions.

"Wait, interrogation?" Amethyst asked. Both Skinny and Carnelian shared a glance.

The yellow Zircon nodded, leaning forward with a disgusted look. "Yes, you three are being interrogated. And by the Diamonds, no less. It's a bizarre situation. Even I'm not completely clear on the details. Normally, we conduct trials here. But interrogations? That's unheard of! Whatever you three did, you better hope the diamonds are in a merciful mood." She glanced at the two off colors. "Seeing you two, however, that might be very unlikely."

Carnelian shivered, and a bead of sweat trickled down Skinny's temple.

And despite her nervousness, Carnelian clenched her fists. She looked Zircon straight in the eyes.

"Red promised," she whispered, revealing his name for the first time.

Zircon rose a brow.

"Red?"

"Our friend," Carnelian hissed. "He promised that nothing would happen to us. That he wouldn't let anyone hurt us." The red gem pointed a finger a Zircon. "He knows when we're in danger, and if something happens, he'll be there. No matter what."

"He…?" The yellow Zircon looked confused. "What are you going on about?"

"You haven't heard?" Skinny asked, smirking.

"H-heard what?!" demanded Zircon.

"Red Diamond," Amethyst stated with a grin.

"W-what?" Zircon looked behind her, to her Topaz guards. Even they themselves looked alarmed, glancing between each other. "Y-you earth gems are surely defective. R-Red Diamond? Such a ridiculous assertion."

"Why else do you think we're here? How else could we have survived the final attack on earth?" Amethyst asked. She felt a bit of satisfaction, knowing they had rattled the smug lawyer with their revelation.

"It doesn't matter why you're here, _or_ how you survived," said Zircon. She regained her composure. "All that matters is that, in a few moments, you will stand before the Diamonds and answer for whatever crimes you miserable, lying clumps of earth have committed."

"We didn't commit any crimes," Skinny countered angrily.

"Lying will get you nowhere. It won't save you from our radiant leaders." A smug smile found its way on the lawyer's features. "Soon, you will see them face to face. And I wonder if you'll still have the same confidence in your made-up diamond."

Then, a door decorated with the diamond authority insignia opened.

* * *

The room was unlike anything they had ever seen. It was dark. Yet at the same time, they could see each other clearly.

The yellow Zircon was no longer present, thankfully. But her words still haunted the trio, even as they stood in silence. Carnelian quivered, and her arm found its way around Amethyst's leg. Skinny stood stiff, fists clenched, and eyes darting in every direction.

A blue and yellow light glowed.

"Remember what Red said," Amethyst whispered one last time. "He'll be back. No matter what. If he wasn't confident that we'd be all right, he would never have left."

And then, two Pearls appeared. One blue, the other yellow. They announced the arrival of the Diamonds.

Amethyst quickly nudged her mates to form the diamond salute.

In a flash of light, **they** appeared.

Skinny gasped.

They had never seen either of them in person. But here they were, standing before two Homeworld matriarchs.

Yellow Diamond was imposing, with a tactical, militaristic persona about her. And Blue Diamond was just as imposing, cold and calculating.

But something was off.

Because Blue Diamond almost looked… sad. A deep sadness one could not ignore.

Yellow Diamond glanced around, then her gaze settled on them.

And her eyes narrowed.

"These are the witnesses?" she asked coldly. Golden lightning sparked around her palms. "You were right, Blue. This _is_ beneath us." She rose her hand and pointed a single finger at them, ready to effortlessly destroy their physical forms. "I will not listen to the words of defective gems. Two, no less."

Carnelian and Skinny grabbed hold of Amethyst's arms, tightly shutting their eyes—waiting for the pain of Yellow Diamond's inevitable attack.

But it never came.

Amethyst slowly looked up. She witnessed Blue placing her palm on Yellow's, stopping her from harming them. Blue looked deeply into her fellow diamond's eyes.

The bond between them was so immense, it was almost palpable.

"Beneath us, it might be. But let us hear them, Yellow. Before we make a decision, let us have an explanation first. A narrative, at least."

Yellow Diamond considered her words, then conceded.

"Very well."

Two giant thrones appeared behind the matriarchs, and they sat. Their pearls stood below them, holding newly developed computing devices—curtesy of Yellow Diamond's desire for advancement.

And above them was a sight to behold.

A white diamond, floating silently in the air. It was almost as though someone else was here, viewing all that transpired from a different place, watching through that single piece of floating technology.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Blue Diamond announced.

"Pearl," Yellow Diamond stated.

Her pearl nodded, stood straight, and spoke. "State your names, planet of origin, and occupation."

Amethyst saw the state of her friends and decided to speak on their behalf.

"I'm Amethyst 8XJ, and this is Carnelian 7LK, and Jasper 9GS—"

"Can they not speak for themselves?" Yellow asked condescendingly.

"Please, Yellow," Blue said softly. "Let her continue."

Yellow sighed. "Go on, then."

"Y-yes," Amethyst said, resuming. "We're from earth. I immerged from the Prime Kindergarten, and they immerged from the Beta Kindergarten. And we are soldiers that served under Pink Diamond."

Blue Diamond leaned close.

"Were you close to Pink?"

"N-no," Amethyst answered. "I only saw her a few times."

Blue features fell with disappointment.

"You three fought in the war, I presume?" Yellow questioned sternly.

"Yes, Yellow Diamond," they all said.

"Intriguing," the Diamond spoke. "Then answer me this." Her eyes narrowed. "The war ended quite some time ago, did it not?"

"Y-yeah," Amethyst answered.

"If this is the case," Yellow Diamond said, lightning crackling at her fingertips, "then why are you three just now arriving?"

"W-we were in space all this t-time," Skinny said. "We were trying to find Homeworld, but… but since we had never been here, it took us a long time to find it. We were on a ship that was damaged. Its… its navigational systems didn't work."

"Is that so?" Yellow Diamond inquired coldly.

All three of them nodded.

Blue Diamond leaned forward once more. Her beautiful features hardened.

"Tell us, then. What happened to you at the conclusion of the Rebellion?"

Amethyst looked up. "We were… left behind," she revealed. Yellow Diamond rose a brow. "We received the message to evacuate. I helped many of those in my kindergarten escape. Then I went back for these two, but it was too late. Thousands of ships flew away. And… and then, there was this flash…"

Both Diamonds shared a glance.

And lighting raced around Yellow Diamond.

"What did you see?" she demanded.

Amethyst flinched slightly.

"W-we saw a light. When it was over, we heard screams. Loud, terrible screams of all the gems that… that had been left on earth. We saw some of them, and they… they had turned into… into these... horrible _creatures_."

Yellow Diamond stood from her throne. "Ridiculous! We destroyed every gem on earth. None survived."

"Yellow, let us hear them," Blue Diamond urged.

"Are you just going to ignore these lies?" Yellow hissed.

"No, but we need more information," reasoned Blue. "We must know all that occurred. Down to the last detail."

Yellow did not sit back down. The lightning grew more violent, and she turned sharply to them.

"You three, tell us exactly how you survived," demanded Yellow Diamond.

"I-It was Red Diamond!" Carnelian finally blurted out. "He… he saved us! He protected us. If… if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here right now."

Blue Diamond's eyes widened.

"Red Diamond?"

" _He_?" inquired Yellow Diamond.

"Y-yes. That's—that's what _he_ wanted to be called," Amethyst tried to explain.

"What sort of ridiculous request is that?" Yellow demanded.

"I'm not sure, but… but…" Amethyst trailed off.

"Please, continue," Blue urged intently, at the edge of her azure throne. She was paying attention to their every word, gathering information. She didn't know if she believed them. But she had felt something when she and Yellow left the zoo and arrived on Homeworld. Something warm and kind and full of life. It must've been that figure flying over the White's ship.

Yellow looked baffled.

"You can't possibly be entertaining this."

Blue glanced at yellow, then at the trio.

"What happed after _he_ protected you?"

Amethyst clenched her fist, feeling Yellow Diamond's malice. "We… we found abandoned ships, and Red Diamond kept us safe. He helped us, and he continued to protect us in space. He's the one that found Homeworld. With… without him, I don't know what would have happened to us."

"If this is true," questioned Blue calmly, "then where is this… Red Diamond?"

"We… we don't know," Amethyst admitted, looking down.

Skinny spoke, "He left as soon as we arrived on Homeworld."

"Yeah, he told us he had to do something," Carnelian added. "Something very important."

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Yellow Diamond erupted. She directed her palm at them, lightning raging like never before. All three of the earth gems huddled close once more, Amethyst placing herself in front, ready to feel the brunt of the diamond's golden bolt.

Blue Diamond swiftly rose to her feet, reaching for her fellow diamond.

"Yellow, don't. We—"

Yellow glanced at her.

"Blue, enough of this. No more distractions. No more setbacks. We're moving forward."

The lightning surged from Yellow's palm, a bolt of golden energy that tore through the air. Capable of destroying anything in its path. It moved with a swiftness few could track, racing towards its intended targets.

And it was too late.

At least, that's what they thought.

Something dark had amassed before them, shaped like a wall—a shield of sorts. It floated in front of the earth gems. It had effortlessly stopped Yellow Diamond's attack and protected the three behind.

This dark mass shifted, changed. It shrank down into a red sphere, levitating in the air.

Everything was silent.

Because someone had shielded the three earth gems. And _he_ stood protectively in front of them—like he had appeared from thin air.

Blue Diamond gasped.

Yellow Diamond stared.

When they saw this being, Blue could not move. She stood frozen, visibly shaken by the sight of another gem like them. This one was just as tall as them, with a build similar to that of a quartz soldier. But at the same time, different. The gem had broad shoulders and thin hips, strong arms and a masculine face. He had untamed, crimson hair, red skin—three whiskers etched in each cheek. He wore a breastplate similar to Yellow Diamond's. And behind him floated ten dark red spheres: all controlled by his will.

Truth-seeking balls.

And a red diamond was embedded in his abdomen.

Not a word was spoken.

The new arrival looked at the two speechless diamonds. He eyed them. Observed them with caution and intrigue.

Then, he turned away.

He took a knee, focusing all his attention on the three earth gems below. Despite his size and power, his humility was boundless. He gave them a small, apologetic smile.

"Are you three okay?" he asked gently, voice far deeper than any gem Blue had ever heard. She trembled, eyes watering as she heard him speak for the first time.

"We're fine," Amethyst replied, overjoyed to see him. "We did our best without you here."

"I know you did." He sighed, regretful. "I shouldn't have left you alone. Not even for a second."

"It's all right!" Carnelian spoke happily. Clearly, she was no longer afraid. "I knew you'd be here. No matter what. But stars, you should have seen Skinny. She was _sooo_ scared."

Skinny's cheeks burned, and she shook her head. "No, I wasn't!" she denied, not wanting to look fearful before the one who had saved them from earth and protected them in space. "She was the one who was scared. Not me. Not one bit."

The diamond chuckled, gently patting Skinny's head with a mighty finger. "Don't worry. You did great. All of you." He stood to his full height. "I'm back. You're all safe now. And I won't let anything happen to you three."

"Where did you go?" Amethyst asked respectfully. Standing before him, she felt a safety she could not describe. It reminded her of when he had shielded them on earth with his truth-seeking balls, creating a dome not even the Diamonds' light could penetrate.

"I went everywhere I could," he said softly, seriousness in his gaze. "I was drawn by an insatiable urge to explore Homeworld. I flew across the planet. And I saw it—the home of all gems."

Finally, after "ignoring" the two Diamonds behind, he turned to them. Still, they were speechless. His eyes trained on them.

"This… this cannot be," Blue Diamond whispered. "How… how is this possible?"

"Who _are_ you?" Yellow demanded. The lightning returned.

"I am Red Diamond," he said. "This name was with me the moment I awoke."

He began walking towards them, steps heavy and confident. Neither Diamond moved. He stepped past Yellow Diamond, stopped in front of Blue Diamond, and looked into her eyes.

Crimson orbs met blue.

He took both of her hands in his, a gently gesture that sent warmth rushing through her body. She did not protest. She couldn't.

"Blue Diamond." He frowned deeply. "The first thing I felt when you and Yellow Diamond arrived on Homeworld was sorrow. _Your_ sorrow. I could feel it halfway across the planet. It was so strong, so visceral, that I wanted to see you as soon as possible." He let go of her hands. He looked saddened. "I'm sorry about Pink Diamond."

Blue trembled; she looked over at Yellow—who was stunned into silence.

"You know about pink?" Blue asked.

A single nod answered her question.

"How... how could this have happened to her?" Blue whispered, tears in her eyes. "How could a measly quartz... harm a diamond?"

Red Diamond shook his head. "I don't know."

Blue's shoulders slumped.

"But I do know one thing," he added.

Everyone perked up—listened intently.

"And what is that?" Yellow inquired, more subdued than ever before. Her lightning had subsided.

He looked up.

"White Diamond authorized my creation."

* * *

I've had this typed up for a long time. And finally, out of curiosity, I decided to put it out there.

The events of this chapter take place two-thousand years after the rebellion.

I have an idea of where this story should go, but nothing's concrete. There are so many possibilities I could see occurring. Different worlds, aliens, colonies, conflict between the diamonds, Naruto making a **massive** impact on gem society—with him actually _caring_ for and loving the gems made for him. And of course, Naruto meeting Steven/Pink Diamond, forming an alliance, etc..

And yes, Naruto will get a pearl.

Anyway, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed!

 **Oh** , and for those who are interested, I drew Red Diamond on my Fanfiction Deviant art account: BlackStar-Eternal. It's been a while since I put anything on there. I recently got a drawing tablet, and it sure beats using a mouse!


	2. Make Me Proud

So hyped for the movie!

P.s. is anyone else watching the SU marathon?

* * *

 **Eternal Radiance**

Chapter II: Make Me Proud

* * *

" _ **C**_ _ome now, Naruto. Lift your head."_

 _White, glowing fingers caressed his whiskered cheeks._

 _Tears ran down his face. He sniffled, despite her soothing tone._

" _They hate me, White. All of them. For… for something I didn't even do."_

 _The heavenly being looked upon him with interest. She softly stroked his blond hair, a single finger against his smaller frame. In the darkness, she shined like the sun._

" _Then, forget them."_

 _The boy looked up, enraptured by her beauty. "F-forget them?"_

" _Yes, forget. They don't know how special you are. But I do. I always have. And I always will."_

 **.**

 **Eternal Radiance**

 **.**

Once dark, the courtroom was illuminated by a single hole. It was a great cavity, created by Red Diamond when he'd broken through its walls—desperate to protect the three quartz gems that stood behind him, sheltered by his towering form. A single ray of light shinned through, falling upon him. His crimson mane was like a flame of fire, burning with the aid of Homeworld's evening sun.

"White Diamond authorized my creation."

Though his words were soft, they were spoken with unflinching assurance. The courtroom descended into silence. Blue Diamond's eyes slowly widened, his gentle voice reaching her. And Yellow Diamond, for the first time, found herself unable to speak, unable to formulate a coherent response to his claim. All rational thought seemed to escape her, replaced by countless questions and utter _confusion_.

However, before anyone could speak, that small diamond-shaped device began to glow. It floated above them, present since the interrogation began. The hovering technology shifted, changed, unravelling itself in a manner reminiscent of the diamond-lines.

Then, after a moment, a geometric screen was all that remained.

And a live recording of the courtroom began.

It was a sudden broadcast, one that displayed Red Diamond in full, standing before the two matriarchs.

Not only was he visible on this floating piece of technology, but the devices held by yellow Pearl and blue Pearl also showed his image. Even outside, dozens of billboards came to life, relaying the same broadcast.

This only meant one thing.

His very image was being projected across Homeworld, upon every screen in existence. It was swift, yet effective way to reveal his arrival to gemkind.

And suddenly, someone spoke. Her voice echoed throughout the planet, reverberating down the busy city streets.

" _Welcome Home, Red Diamond."_

A single sentence, spoken in a knowing manner. Reminiscent of a divine being addressing its subjects. But just as quickly as it began, the broadcast ended, and that floating screen retreated, reverting to its smaller, diamond-shaped form.

"White _,_ " Blue whispered. "She's… speaking to us."

"And she doesn't sound very surprised by all of this," Yellow said. Finally, she composed herself. She moved forward, reaching up, and plucking that floating device out of the air. One of her prototypes, not yet in service.

Blue glanced at the masculine diamond, before turning back to Yellow.

"Then… then he must be telling the truth," she spoke.

"Without a doubt," Yellow said softly. She frowned. A feeling of betrayal raced through her. "But she never told us."

Red Diamond remained silent, watching Yellow closely. He decided to stay put, giving them the time to process all that was occurring. The three soldiers beneath him kept as close as possible. Carnelian held unto his leg, wary of Yellow Diamond's abilities.

"Maybe White had a reason," Blue suggested. She placed a calming hand on Yellow's shoulder.

The golden diamond sighed, studying the small device in her grasp.

"Leave us," Yellow ordered. "Everyone." She turned to him. "Except for you."

Their pearls heeded the order, ready to leave as requested. But Red Diamond met her gaze, shaking his head.

"They stay with me," he replied, glancing down at the three quartz gems.

"You can't be serious," Yellow stated.

"After what you nearly did to them, I'm afraid so," he said. "I won't risk their safety again."

Blue stood between both diamonds, a gentle look in her eyes.

"Please," she mediated. "We only wish to speak privately. I promise you. No harm will come to them."

Yellow crossed her arms, reluctantly following Blue's softer approach.

"Our pearls will escort them to a waiting area," she added, snapping a finger. A moment later, another screen appeared, hovering above them. "You'll be able to monitor them from here."

Red Diamond still seemed uncertain, hesitating. But he felt a small tug at his leg. And glancing down, he was greeted by the bright smiles of three soldiers.

"Don't worry, sir," Amethyst 8XJ spoke up. "We'll be okay."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," the curly-haired soldier replied, the other two nodding in agreement.

He smiled faintly, conceding.

"Go on, then."

And they did, escorted to another room by both pearls.

The double doors closed, leaving all three diamonds alone.

"I knew I sensed something earlier," Blue began, a warm smile on her lips. "And it was you. I'm glad."

Yellow clasped her hands behind her back. She moved closer, standing before him. They were virtually the same height, and he looked her in the eyes.

"You were made on earth, correct?" she questioned.

Red Diamond nodded, holding her gaze. "Yes."

She stroked her chin, observing him closely. She circled him, studied him. Her eyes scanned his masculine physique. Similar to a quartz, but different. More defined, she decided. And his voice, many pitches lower than theirs.

"When did you emerge?" she continued.

"At the end of the war," he replied. "You were gone long before I could make contact."

"That was two-thousand years ago," Yellow said, curious. "What were you doing all that time?"

"Yellow," Blue soothed, walking to her side. "There will be time to ask such questions. For now, let's make sure he's comfortable."

"Fine." Yellow paused, looking away. "Welcome to Homeworld, I suppose," she murmured, repeating White Diamond's words.

Red cracked a smile, nodding thankfully. He chose to remain subdued, letting them take the lead for now. After all, he was in their territory. He was new on Homeworld, and woefully outnumbered.

"Now, before we proceed, we must first go to White," Yellow said. She walked toward the massive hole he had made, placing a palm upon it. "Let's see what has to say about this."

"Agreed," said Blue, glancing at Red Diamond once more. "I'm sure she is expecting us."

In the distance, White's ship was visible, and the city square was illuminated with flashing lights. Above, a red diamond was being projected, coloring the evening sky.

"I'll head there first," Yellow decided, walking toward the door. "Blue, a word."

Blue glanced at Red Diamond. "I'll be back, okay?" she said, following Yellow.

He nodded, allowing them to leave the courtroom. He crossed his arms and peered out that hole in the wall. Before him was Homeworld in all its glory. Miles away was her abode, her massive glowing ship.

"I'm here, White," he whispered. "As you planned from the start."

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Blue Diamond inquired.

The door was open. She entered, moving to stand beside him. Her pearl followed closely behind, hands clasped, gaze lowered as she stood before two beings of immense power.

Red was still gazing out the hole he'd made, admiring the splendor that was Homeworld. He'd seen some of it already. But he had been flying too fast to truly marvel at this planet's beauty.

Red turned to her.

"Very beautiful," he answered.

Moving his attention back to the courtroom, he noticed blue Pearl at her owner's feet, standing as stiffly as possible. Out of respect, she did not raise her gaze to meet his. Instead, when she noticed he was looking at her, she immediately formed the diamond salute and bowed her head.

"Hello there," he spoke, smiling. He knew this gem-type. A pearl.

"G-greetings, Red Diamond," she said quietly, surprised that he was addressing her. "I… I sincerely hope you enjoy being on Homeworld."

"I will," he replied. "Thank you for the consideration, Pearl."

Under her bangs, Pearl's eyes widened. She wasn't used to being _thanked_. "Of course, Red Diamond."

Blue Diamond had been silent during their exchange. Not only that, but she kept looking at him, kept casting subtle glances his way. It was tentative, innocent, but her eyes were filled with such passion. Almost as though she wanted to be near him at all times. To make sure he wouldn't disappear. He didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed her desire to be close to him. Because he understood. She still grieved for the one that had been lost. But perhaps knowing that he was here, and here to stay, would begin to mend the hurt of the past.

Despite just meeting them for the first time, he already felt a closeness to his two fellow diamonds. And he knew they could feel it as well. A bond formed the moment he laid eyes on them.

"There's so much I want to show you. So much I want to teach you," Blue Diamond spoke, excitement in her voice. But being the Diamond that she was, she tried (and failed) to maintain an air of calm. It was adorable, in a way. "Though, admittedly, you already know of your duties. You know what is expected of you."

"I do," he replied, turning from the window. "But Blue Diamond…"

The matriarch inched closer. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Call me Blue."

Red nodded.

"Blue," he began slowly, testing the name. "I know my purpose. I know what is expected of me. It's been within me since the day I opened my eyes. But tell me. What must I do to be a great diamond to my future gems?"

Taken aback by his question, Blue pondered for a moment.

"Firstly, your gems must be the best they can possibly be for _you._ Not the other way around."

Red tilted his head, curious.

"If I do not lead by example, why will they follow me?"

"Because they must," Blue explained gently. "It is their purpose to follow you. Just as it is your purpose to lead. To be a great leader, your authority must be respected above all else. You need not worry about being great for the gems that will be beneath you. By virtue of being a Diamond, you are _already_ great. Never forget that."

"I understand," he said.

Though, within, he did not agree with what she had said.

"Are you unhappy that I'm here?" he suddenly asked.

Blue shook her head, frowning. "Of course not. Just surprised, is all. This all happened so suddenly. I truly don't know what to make of it. But for a fact, I think I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a long time," she admitted, glancing at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Yellow Diamond," he explained. "She doesn't seem very thrilled about me being here. Though, I can understand why. It must be difficult to see someone else take the place of Pink Diamond."

Blue smiled softly. "Don't worry. Yellow can be a bit… firm, at times. I'm sure she's happy that you're here. She just expresses things in a different way. You'll see. She really cares. Beneath that armor, she's very kind."

They continued to stare out the hole he'd made, watching countless towering buildings. However, one stood above the rest. A ship that rose high into the sky, piercing the very heavens. It was Homeworld's most sacred habitation, the place where _she_ resided, the place they would soon be heading to.

Red turned to her with a big smile.

"So," he began. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?"

His smile didn't falter.

"Yes, what do you enjoy doing?"

Blue tilted her head, then thought for a moment. "Well, if you must know, I enjoy overseeing the construction of new spires," she mused. "As well as monitoring the progress of my colonies."

"That's… it?" he asked playfully.

"Certainly not," Blue replied, almost pouting. Her gaze moved downward. "Pearl, list all the things I enjoy doing."

"Yes, my Diamond," she said softly, stepping forward.

"No, Pearl. Don't say anything," he said with a bigger smile, confusing the poor gem.

Pearl looked about, uncertain. Who should she listen to? After all, they both had the same authority. But Blue Diamond was her _owner_.

"I… I…" she stammered.

"I want to hear Blue list them," he explained. "Or at least _one_ thing she really, really likes to do."

"Alright, then. Flying," Blue decided triumphantly, an adorable smile on her face. "I enjoy flying, visiting other worlds, and the beauty of the cosmos."

Red liked her answer.

"You know, before I arrived on Homeworld, I explored more worlds than I cared to count. And I loved every minute of it." He looked on wistfully. "But something was always there within me. Something always pulled me to Homeworld. A desire I could not contain. A desire to see this place. To see you, and Yellow Diamond, and White Diamond."

Hearing his words, Blue inched even closer than before, eyes glistening. Tears formed in her beautiful orbs. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly. She felt that same pleasant _warmth_ radiating from him, coursing through her gem, through her very being. She almost quivered at the feeling, a blissful sigh leaving her lips.

Red accepted her embrace without protest, and as a side-effect of her abilities, his eyes watered as well.

"These past years have been difficult," she admitted, whispering. "But with you here, the Authority is once again complete. You are the future, Red.. And you will be a beacon of change. All of Homeworld will rejoice once they finally see you."

She slowly pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry," she said, laughing while the tears flowed. "I'm making you cry."

Red joined her, a gentle laugh leaving his lips. He was crying as well, but he didn't mind.

Not one bit.

* * *

Only moments remained before they exited the courtroom. Blue had left seconds ago, calling upon her ship.

And now, Red was left alone, her words to him echoing in his mind. A beacon. The future. He clenched his fists, accepting the mantle. He knew who he was. He knew who he had _once_ been. And he knew who he would need to be to achieve the dream Jiraiya had envisioned long ago. Only this time, on a much grander scale.

It occurred a two-thousand years ago, he but remembered his awakening as though it were yesterday. He had died, ending a war that nearly destroyed the earth. But then, almost instantly, he opened his eyes to a new existence. He had been changed, transformed. No longer human, but a being that blurred the line. Inorganic, but with an organic's perspective. He wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, nor was he Red Diamond.

He was both.

One and the same.

When he awoke on earth, the air had been rife with fear and negativity.

And then, that _light._

He knew the diamonds were responsible. And soon enough, he would confront them about it. But for now, he would settle into this new role. The role he now desired above all. He would lead with a central goal in mind.

 _To bring peace._ To improve the lives of as many innocent sentients as he could, whether gem or organic.

He couldn't achieve this goal as a man. But as gem, with nigh-limitless time on his hands, maybe it would finally be possible.

He was no fool. He knew it was a massive undertaking. Perhaps it was even a naïve dream—impossible to truly fulfill, even while immortal. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

The door opening interrupted his musings. He turned, greeted by the sight of his three favorite quartz gems. Skinny and Jay paused before entering. Carnelian, however, rushed to him with a playful grin. He lowered a giant palm, and she eagerly climbed upon it. He lifted her a moment later, placing the red gem on his shoulder. It was something she always loved doing. She sat down, swinging her legs joyfully.

"Wow, look at that thing," she commented, captivated by the image of a massive, white tower/ship. "Is that where you're headed?"

"Yeah," Red answered. "I have to meet with White Diamond soon."

"What about us?" Skinny asked, walking to stand beside his towering form. "Are we coming with you?"

"No," he answered. "You three will remain on Blue Diamond's ship. Though I know you can take care of yourselves, I promised I wouldn't let anyone harm you. Blue seems a bit lenient when it comes to having you around. But I can tell that Yellow Diamond isn't so gracious. And I won't take any chances by bringing you to meet _her_."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jay said, crossing her purple arms. "I've had enough Diamonds for one day. Well, excluding you, sir."

"I guess things are gonna be different now, huh," Skinny said, looking down sadly. "While we were in space, it was just us. Visiting different planets. Helping people. No Homeworld. None of that stuff. I'll… I'll miss it."

Hearing those words, Carnelian held on to him tighter. Jay kept quiet, but she still thought the same as the others.

Red observed them with a warm gaze. He gently placed Carnelian on the ground. Then, in the privacy of his temporary quarters, he brought himself to their level. A red glow surrounded him. His frame shifted, shrinking from the massive being he normally was, to the size of the average quartz soldier.

"Things will definitely be different," he spoke. "But I didn't save you three for nothing. As you know, Homeworld punishes gems that don't conform to their strict standards. I want to change that view. And you have an important role to play. Especially you two." He softly stroked Carnelian's hair, while placing a hand of Skinny's shoulder. "Don't worry. No matter how things change, you will _always_ have access to me. I'll be there whenever you need me. I promise."

They'd been together for hundreds of years. And now, things were changing. But it was an inevitable change. Exploring the stars, finding allies and friends. Those had just been the first steps. Now, it was time to act.

He pulled all three of them into a tight hug, and they wrapped their arms around him.

Then, in a stunning display, the normally laidback and playful gems formed the diamond salute, lowering their heads before him.

"Thanks for saving us," Amethyst said. "I know you've heard it a thousand times, but we'll always be in your debt."

"Yeah, you're the best, boss," Carnelian expressed, Skinny nodding in agreement.

Red Diamond smiled, looking upon them with joy in his eyes.

They were _his_ gems.

And he was so proud of them. Proud of how far they'd come.

He returned to his original size.

Blue had told him that, by virtue of being a Diamond, he must be obeyed and respected.

However, he would much rather show that he was _worthy_ of being respected—by virtue of his actions.

* * *

After boarding Blue Diamond's ship, it took mere seconds for them to reach the city square (or diamond, based on its shape).

And as her ship moved closer, attempting to land, the roar of a crowd reached them.

Surprisingly, _alarmingly,_ hundreds of thousands of gems were gathered at the square. Many more were still warping in, clustering below.

The capital was stunning—an architectural marvel that displayed, in full, the rapid advancement of gem society. Multi-colored, geometric buildings rose to the sky. Transportation vessels moved about rapidly, traveling through transparent tubes that covered Homeworld like arteries and veins.

The excitement and adulation were unreal. Gems of all kinds raised their hands to sky, chanting and cheering. Every type, from morganites to rhodonites, to tiny aquamarines and massive citrines, no gem was lacking. There was an energy unlike anything that had come before. An anticipation that dwarfed any celebrations of the past.

Despite the unforeseen and spontaneous announcement, Homeworld gems were gathering without question. Even gems from distant colonies, using galaxy warps, traversed great distances.

All for one thing.

To welcome a new Diamond.

Yellow's ship had already landed. The golden diamond was outside, standing atop her personal palace, eyes wide with surprise.

Blue Diamond's ship landed a moment later, positioning itself beside the yellow arm-ship.

Inside, both Red and Blue were stunned.

"She managed to gather everyone for your arrival… so quickly," she whispered.

"Amazing," Red said, awed by such an orchestration.

Below them, his three soldiers stood quietly, utterly enraptured by the sight of the capital. The number of gems outside was staggering. They expected Homeworld to be crazy, but not _this_ crazy. They practically worshiped the diamonds.

Blue glanced downward.

"You're not bringing them… are you?"

"No," he answered, frowning when he heard her tone. "They'll remain here until we return. Isn't that right, you three?"

They nodded feverously, not wanting to set even one foot out there.

"Good luck!" Carnelian said.

"Show 'em who's boss," Skinny added, smiling.

"Let's be on our way," Blue suggested.

"Of course," Red replied, turning once more to the three below. He grinned. "Don't blow anything up while I'm gone, Jay."

"Will do, sir," Amethyst answered, mirroring his grin. An inside joke, harkening back to their time on Altea. One of the many worlds they'd visited.

Suddenly, a blue orb surrounded Red and Blue, with her pearl staying behind. This orb moved forward, phasing through the walls of Blue Diamond's ship. It rolled until they were outside, where it stopped, dissolving away.

Finally, when they were revealed to all gemkind, an audible _gasp_ ran through the gathered crowd.

Suddenly, it was quiet.

Then Blue and Red took a step forward.

And the crowd exploded into excited cheers. A chorus of voices shook capital, vibrating through the building upon which they stood.

" _Red!"_

" _Red!"_

" _Red!"_

" _Red!"_

The chant filled the air, a sound unlike anything he had ever heard. They continued to call out his name, not ceasing, even as they moved to where Yellow Diamond was standing.

She had her arms crossed, surveying the multitude of gems beneath. Yellow turned to them, casting a curious glance his way.

"This is... certainly interesting," Yellow stated bluntly.

"You know White," Blue said, shaking her head mirthfully. "She always had a flair for the dramatic. We should have expected this."

"At this point, nothing would surprise me," murmured Yellow. She turned to Red, who was frozen, captivated by the gems that were chanting his name. "Well, is it everything you imagined?"

His smile was brilliant. "Everything and more. Look at all these gems!"

Once more, Yellow Diamond paused to look at him— _truly_ look at him. She observed his strangely masculine visage. His whiskered cheeks. The rings around his eyelids. And his wonderful smile. In that moment, she was lost in his expression—an image of innocence and joy that pulled her in and tugged at her gem.

"L-let's get on with this," she said, composure faltering. "I'm sure we've kept her waiting long enough."

Soon after, another orb like the one from Blue Diamond's ship floated toward them. This one was white. It moved quickly, arriving at the feet of the three diamonds.

And when the orb opened, Red's smile fell.

It was a pearl.

She was devoid of emotion.

Devoid of… life.

He could feel it. Or rather, he could feel _nothing._

Cracks were on her eye, a gem on her naval region. And though she smiled, it was a hollow one at best.

" _Red Diamond,"_ the Pearl said, almost robotically. _"Welcome to Homeworld. White Diamond is expecting you. All three of you, actually. Shall we depart?"_

"Yeah," Red whispered.

"Let's go, you two," Yellow said.

They nodded, and all three of them were covered in a white orb.

Even as they floated away, heading to White diamond's abode, the crowd did not cease their chant.

Their voice filled the sky, echoing across the planet.

* * *

Her ship was like a palace, a sacred habitation of heavenly beauty. Ancient architecture covered the walls, rising from bottom to top. A radiance surrounded her, unlike any other being. She was wrapped in pure light. Blinding and overwhelming. She held her arms apart, almost as if—by this gesture alone—she was holding the planet together, keeping it from falling to pieces.

A staircase led to her still form. She was massive, even when compared to the three diamonds that approached her lofty perch.

" _Red,"_ White Diamond spoke, almost excitedly.

With both diamonds by his side, Red lifted his gaze to meet hers. He did not flinch, nor did he squint, despite the blinding light. He smiled faintly, seeing her for the first time in millennia. It was nostalgic, in a sense. She still towered over him, still exuded that motherly air, regardless of his size and age.

"White," he greeted politely. Red stepped forward calmly, confidently. "It's good to see you. Words cannot describe how much I've longed to be here."

Blue and Yellow glanced at each other, stunned by his boldness.

" _You flew above me earlier,"_ White commented, a knowing smile on her face.

He looked on innocently.

"You noticed that?"

" _Indeed. That was quite the game you were playing,"_ the diamond said, amused. _"You're very fast. I almost didn't see you."_

"Almost," Red repeated, smirking. And she mirrored his expression, a mirthful glint in her eyes.

" _Your emergence was earlier than expected,"_ the being remarked.

"Yes, I awoke over two-thousand years ago. At the end of the war."

" _And yet, you waited so long to come home. Why is that?"_

"I apologize for the wait," he said, spreading his arms apart. "But I had to experience the universe firsthand. I had to see it. I had to feel it. All to prepare for what awaited me on Homeworld."

" _Ah, yes. Your curiosity knows no bounds, after all."_

"And this gathering," he said, referring to the multitude of gems outside. "Do I truly deserve this?"

White Diamond laughed gently.

" _Of course you do, my maelstrom. You are a diamond. This is nothing compared to the glory that awaits."_

"It _has_ been quite the experience, I'll admit," Red spoke. "Meeting Yellow and Blue Diamond. Seeing Homeworld. And you. Standing before you once again. This is a great honor."

" _Oh, stop,"_ White hushed softly. _"You are one of us. No need for such flattery."_

Red chuckled sheepishly. "I suppose not."

While their exchange occurred, both Yellow and Blue burned with curiosity. The way these two talked to each other. The way they interacted. It almost seemed like they'd known each other for years. But that couldn't be possible.

 _Standing before you once again._

Yellow pondered his words. What did he mean by this? Surely, this was the first time they were meeting, right?

"White," Yellow finally spoke up. "If… if I may interrupt."

White's piercing eyes focused on her.

" _Yes, Yellow_?"

Yellow Diamond stepped forward, moving to stand beside the masculine diamond.

"Why were we not aware of your plans to create a new diamond?"

Behind, Blue Diamond nodded silently.

"Do you not trust us?" she inquired softly.

" _I trust you two without question,"_ White soothed. _"But truly, I just wanted to surprise both of you."_

Both diamonds stiffened, hearing those words.

Surprise them?

With something so important?

" _Pink's… demise,"_ White said. _"It_ _was a tragedy. An unforeseen occurrence. It has affected us greatly, changing the very way our empire functions. However, the time for tears is over, you two. The authority cannot dwell on the past. We must move forward. Our plans must not be stalled. Red is here to complete us. But do not think of him as a replacement. Rather, as an addition."_

Red glanced at both Blue and Yellow. He could feel the turmoil within them. A mixture of happiness and uncertainty. Yellow especially. She had a tough exterior, a façade of strength. But he could tell that his "taking" of Pink's place affected her deeply.

Blue finally stepped forward. She leaned close, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we're happy that he's here," Blue assured.

" _Very good,"_ White said. _"And while I'm sure Red is aware of his purpose here, he must still grow accustomed to Homeworld. You two will oversee his orientation, of course."_

Both Diamonds nodded.

White turned to Red. _"Go on, then. Introduce yourself to gemkind. They're all so_ _excited to see you."_

"Certainly, White," he said.

All three of them turned to exit her domain, walking in synchronized steps as the white orb from earlier reappeared.

" _And one more thing,"_ White said, a knowing smirk on her lips. _"Make me proud,_ Naruto _."_

He froze mid-step, then turned around, and smiled pleasantly.

But a rebellious flame burned within him.

"I will."

* * *

Naruto looked up once they were out of the ship.

The sun had finally set, and the Capital was bathed in light. His symbol still glowed in the night sky, a crimson diamond that blotted out the stars.

"What was _that?"_ Yellow asked.

Naruto turned to her innocently. "What do you mean?"

Yellow Diamond stopped walking, crossing her arms upon her breastplate. " _You_ and White. Your conversation with her. She's… she's barely spoken to us since we left earth for good. And now, as soon you arrive, she's talking like never before. And Naruto? What does that mean?"

Blue leaned close, gently wrapping her hands around his arm. "Yellow, we should be celebrating his arrival with everyone else."

Yellow sighed.

She glanced at him once more.

The way he looked at her. So kindly. Without any judgment.

Any iota of suspicion she had seemed to just fizzle away.

She relented, dropping the issue for now. "We should introduce you."

Suddenly, Red took Blue's hand in his. As he did this, tears began forming in her eyes, but she wiped them away with a smile. He then turned to Yellow, holding out his other hand expectantly.

"Let's show them that we're united. That the Diamond Authority is one," he said, hand outstretched.

Yellow stared for moment, then slowly nodded.

"All right."

She placed her hand in his. And he held on tightly, wrapping his fingers around hers.

Together, they walked forward.

Once more, the crowd saw them in full. And the cheers grew even louder, incomprehensibly so. To the gems of Homeworld, it was a sight to behold. Three diamonds, holding each other's hands. A symbol of unity and strength. And the newest diamond stood in the center, almost as if he was being ushered into society by his loving, fellow leaders.

This image was being broadcast across the galaxy, across every gem colony in existence.

"They already adore you," Blue whispered, softly rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand.

Naruto was stunned. It was such an honor. A moment he would never forget.

Yellow turned to him, somewhat amused by his innocent, child-like expressions. "Go on," she encouraged. "Just wave."

He nodded, letting go of their hands.

He took a step.

Then another.

Then another.

Until he his feet left the ground.

He began to float, flying upward.

Another gasp rippled through the crowd as he slowly moved through the air, gliding over the gathered gems.

"I thought I told him to wave," Yellow said.

Blue laughed softly, rubbing her fellow diamond's back.

"He's just a bit excited," she said.

Yellow rolled her eyes. But still, she was very intrigued by this ability of his. _Flight._ He didn't have any wings, and yet he moved through the air with such ease.

She also recalled the way he had stopped her attack earlier, effectively nullifying her lightening. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't interested in discovering what else he was capable of.

Unlike Pink, he was the same size as them. He also had a deep connection with White, something more complicated than what he'd been letting on. Yellow stroked her chin, her analytical mind running through countless possible explanations.

Floating above the crowd, Red began waving to gems beneath, smile bright and full of life.

Once more, the gems exploded into cheers.

And as they observed him from their place below, both Yellow and Blue could only wonder what his arrival would have in store for the gem empire.

* * *

 _(Earth)_

* * *

It had been so long since she entered this ship.

Covered completely in sand, her vessel was barely visible.

An icy wind breeze blew across the desert, carrying grains of sand through the air. She paused for a moment, observing the world around.

It always fascinated her.

In the day, the desert was scorching, deadly to an unprotected person. But at night, it was cold as the most brutal of tundra.

This was just one of the reasons she loved earth. The constant change, the potential for growth. She never grew bored of these qualities—qualities that seemed to be ingrained in every living being on this planet.

She looked up at the night sky. The stars were bright, almost blinding. For a moment, a wave of nostalgia struck her, and she smiled—a sad little smile. She recalled her time amongst the stars, her long years in space.

Rose rarely missed her former life, but sometimes she was remined of her past. One full of pain and strife.

She didn't like thinking about the past. But just recently she had felt _something_ , a familiar feeling, radiating across the cosmos. The feeling of four powerful beings in close proximity. It had sent shivers tingling down her body.

And now, here she was, standing before her leg-ship, eager to confirm her suspicions.

Rose placed a palm against her ship, and it yielded to her, creating an entrance within. Tentatively, she took a step, bare feet against cold metal. It had been ages since she set foot in here. She paused to inspect her space vessel, realizing that it still looked brand new, just like the day it had been made.

Rose continued onward, reaching the command center. She ascended a flight of stairs until she stood in the center of the room, where she would be in control of every aspect of her ship.

She sighed wistfully, recalling all the times she'd take either Blue or Yellow on trips through space.

But that was all behind her now.

She raised a hand, and a screen appeared in front of her. A keypad appeared a moment later, hovering beneath her. She typed a series of codes, scanned her palm, then waited.

Suddenly, an image was displayed. A direct broadcast from Homeworld. And her eyes widened at what she saw, then an excited smile curled across her lips.

"You finally arrived," she whispered. "Took you long enough, Red."

She could never hope to understand White's relationship with him. But it was a tragic story of a human and a Diamond.

A story he had told her long ago, when they'd first met.

" _I'm not angry at her for what she did to me. Not as much as I should be. I'm just… saddened by it. Disappointed."_

His words returned to her, silent, yet sharp and piercing.

Rose continued to stare at the broadcast, watching as he floated above a crowd of gathered gems, grinning and waving.

She smiled faintly, a bitter-sweet twitch of the lips. Because, finally, she was truly free from her position on Homeworld.

* * *

Back by popular demand!

Now, at this point, I'm going to consider this story a massive AU. We will be deviating from canon in more ways than one. And these deviations can be summarized in four points: **Scale** , **Threats** , **Goals** and **Redemption**

 **Scale:** The Gempire is an intergalactic civilization, spanning a number of galaxies. In the show, since things were told from Steven's perspective, rarely were other planets visited. I'm a huge Sci-fi fan, and as a result, in this story, we will be visiting many worlds (some from other works of fiction, and some that are of my own creation).

 **Threats** : There will be a couple of threats in this story, including Narutoverse threats, alien civilizations, and eventually, the Gem Empire itself.

 **Goals:** Each Diamond will have a specific goal (or dream) they want to accomplish. There will be a specific reason that each member of Diamond Authority does what they do, despite the untold billions they will kill in the process. Naruto's goal is already stated: to improve the lives of innocent organic and inorganic beings. Simple, concise, and straight to the point. Given immortality and overwhelming power, wouldn't you do the same?

 **Redemption:** Not everyone is going to be "redeemed" in this story (more on this later).

So, Naruto and White have history, huh?

And she's known him since he was child.

How interesting…


	3. Being Human

.

* * *

 **Eternal Radiance**

Chapter III: Being Human

* * *

" _ **W**_ _here are you from, White?"_

 _In the forest of death, she was a spectacle—a single ray of light in a world of darkness._

 _She was much smaller now, something "unbecoming" of a Diamond (as she'd put it). But for him, she made this exception, shrinking her physical form. She sat upon a branch, smiling warmly as she heard his question._

 _She turned to him. "Look up, little one."_

 _And he did, lifting his gaze to the stars above. Billions upon billions of them. Glowing just as she did._

" _You're kidding," he said, awed yet skeptical._

 _She laughed softly. "I'm entirely serious." She raised a glowing hand, pointing at a specific spot. "That is my home."_

 _He turned, leaning closer._

" _You're telling me that you're from all the way up there in the sky?"_

 _She nodded, delighted by his curiosity. "Not the sky, per se. But beyond it."_

 _He crossed his arms, eyes glinting playfully. "Prove it then."_

 _A genuine look crossed her features._

" _I will, Naruto. Someday, I'll take you there."_

 _._

Eternal Radiance

.

Pink Diamond's palace was scheduled to be renovated the following day. The announcement went out just after Red Diamond's welcome at the city square. Spoken by White's pearl, the message was sent to all residents of Homeworld, broadcast to every screen and computer on the planet. It was to be a solemn affair, a project that would signal the _official_ passing of an old era, as well as the subsequent declaration of a new one.

The best gems would be selected to carry out this sensitive assignment. Several bismuths, fifty to be exact, would be tasked with taking apart Pink Diamond's palace, then constructing a new one for Red Diamond. In addition to this, a few Peridots would be given the job of integrating various technologies into the new palace, modernizing it entirely.

Once vacant and silent, Pink's former abode would once again be filled with activity.

Along with the reconstruction efforts, a small statue of Pink Diamond would be erected near the capital. It was a symbol—a statement to all gemkind concerning Pink. That, despite her absence, she would never be forgotten. As the empire expanded to the reaches of the Local Group, then the Galactic Supercluster, then entire universe, she would be forever remembered.

* * *

 _(Yellow's Palace)_

* * *

Yellow Diamond was seated on her faceted throne. A stern expression marred her striking features. She crossed a shapely leg, summoning a single screen; she typed several codes and then selected a file. She leaned back, resting her chin against a fist as the images commenced.

It was security footage from their _Shattering Robonoids_ —drones that patrolled the lower levels of Homeworld, searching for Off-Color gems to destroy.

As the security footage played, Yellow arched a brow, watching as those three soldiers (the defective jasper and carnelian, as well as the amethyst) quickly dispatched six Shattering Robonoids.

 _Impossible,_ she mused _._ Even her most elite soldiers had difficulty destroying this generation of drones. And yet, here she was, witnessing the utter destruction of six robonoids.

Yellow Diamond frowned.

Perhaps these models weren't as efficient as she had been led to believe. Perhaps these robonoids weren't properly programmed. Anything would suffice to explain such an embarrassment. Because, under no circumstances, could she accept that defective gems were capable of destroying drones specifically designed to be a challenge to even her most elite soldiers.

"Pearl," the diamond spoke, ending the footage.

The petite gem stood at attention, stepping forward without hesitation.

"Yes, my Diamond?"

"Schedule a meeting with my top technicians," she instructed. "Compose a message to all of them. I wish to revisit our latest robonoid designs."

"As you wish, my Diamond," Pearl replied, bowing her head. She summoned a device of her own, sifting through her owner's busy schedule, attempting to locate the best time for a meeting to occur. Soon finding one, she quickly set the date, composed a message, and then continued taking pictures of herself and Yellow Diamond—something she _loved_ to do. It wasn't much, just little images here and there.

So far, no one had seen them—save for blue Pearl. Sometimes, she almost wished she could share her pictures with more gems. But that wasn't her purpose. Therefore, it was prohibited. She shook those thoughts from her head, all so she could focus on one thing.

Serving her Diamond.

The sound of laughter made Yellow Diamond and her pearl look up. At the entrance of Yellow's room, the diamond insignia shined brightly. Then the double doors opened, revealing both Red and Blue. They walked in with smiles on their faces, blue laughing into her palm.

Yellow's eyes moved from her screens to both diamonds. Little space separated the two, and she could tell that they were a bit more fond of each other—more so than yesterday.

She paused, feeling something within her gem.

A spark of… longing?

No, couldn't be. Even so, she could not look away from them, tempted to join the pair.

But she was far too busy.

For the past two thousand years, she'd been the one holding them together, keeping their empire from falling to pieces. While Blue had grieved, she had worked. While White planned, she had acted—buried herself in a mountain of tasks. And now, she was enslaved by those tasks, unable— _unwilling_ —to let herself have a break.

But perhaps, this was her way of grieving.

Pink was gone. And so much of it was her fault. She played a key role giving Pink a colony, which led to the rebellion, which led to her shattering.

Every time she looked at Red, she would feel a desire to be closer to him. To teach him. To be there for him. Yet she feared that she'd repeat the same mistakes of the past, hurting both him and herself in the process.

"Hey, Yellow," Naruto greeted, smiling warmly.

She couldn't ignore that smile, looking up from her work.

"Red," she spoke calmly. "I see you're becoming more acclimated to Homeworld."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah, Blue's been showing me around. I thought I'd seen most of Homeworld already, but, wow, it's even bigger than I imaged."

He glanced around, observing the countless bubbles that floated in Yellow's room. They ranged from recently poofed gems, to strange and twisted artificial fusions.

"Mind if I take a look around?" he asked.

Yellow nodded once, typing. "If you want."

While he walked to a different section of the room, Blue moved to Yellow's side, leaning against her, wrapping an arm around her armor-plated shoulder.

"He reminds me so much of her, Yellow," Blue whispered, observing him as he gazed upward, curiosity in his crimson eyes.

"He's not her, though," Yellow replied, sliding through another file. "I hope you remember that."

"Of course I do," Blue said, rolling her eyes. "You think I'm using him to replace her, don't you?"

"I didn't say that," Yellow replied.

Blue shrugged. "Well, no one will ever replace her, as I'm sure you know. But that doesn't mean we should avoid getting to know him."

Yellow frowned, stiffening at the implication. She whispered hotly, "You think I'm avoid-"

"I _know_ you are," Blue whispered back, an amused glint in her eyes.

While both diamonds discussed the consequences of his arrival, from a distance, Naruto turned and beckoned yellow Pearl to him.

She looked at her diamond, then at him, before moving forward.

"Red Diamond," she greeted, saluted, then bowed respectfully. "You're in need of my services?"

"Yes, Pearl," he said, looking around. "Could you tell me about these bubbles?"

"Certainly, Red Diamond," she answered, summoning her personal screen. "One moment, please." She located, then slid through, a detailed report. "Within these bubbles are artificial fusion experiments, formed from the traitorous shards of shattered gems. They are mindless, nonautonomous remnants of rebellious Crystal Gems, non-conforming gems, criminal gems, and Off-Color gems."

Naruto frowned. "I figured." Though these gems were technically "dead", devoid of their original personalities, he could feel the vestiges of their emotion turmoil, even within their bubbles. "Thanks, Pearl."

Her eyes widened. "W-well, of course, Red Diamond." She hastily bowed, reveling in his praise.

Naruto raised a hand, and one of the bubbles was drawn to him. The fear and helplessness were far greater up close, flowing like a river from this amalgamation of shattered gems. Even inside the bubble, they suffered, fighting to take form.

Making sure not to release the being within, he focused. His gem glowed dimly. A fiery red aura surrounded his palm. And discreetly, he poured out his energy, flooding the shards.

After a time, the turmoil within began to dull, replaced by calmness. It wasn't much, but this was all he could do for them. Hopefully, whoever these shards used to be, they would at least find a bit of peace in each other.

"Be careful with that," Yellow suggested from afar.

Naruto let the bubble float to its previous position. He moved back to where they were, crossing his arms once more.

"Have you seen Pink Diamond's statue?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Yellow looked to him, finally turning from her screen. "No, not yet."

"The bismuths are nearly finished," Blue explained. "And by the looks of things, it's going to be beautiful."

"Good," replied Yellow. "Perhaps, with its completion, we can finally be rid of that silly zoo."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He recalled something important. Something Rose had pleaded with him to do.

"Zoo?" he inquired, probing further.

"Yes, Pink convinced us to create a zoo, not long after she arrived on earth," Yellow explained. "It was a silly idea, really. A way of preserving that planet's _organic_ life."

"Yellow, it was special to her," Blue cut in. "We _cannot_ destroy it. Even with the statue, we need more to remember her by. This zoo is her legacy, something we all agreed upon."

"Was it really that special?" Naruto asked, steering the conversation.

"Very," Blue said softly. "She used to take us there from time to time."

"Well, if it was that special to her, then I think it's worth preserving," Naruto said.

"Now look what you've done, Blue," Yellow said, exasperated. "You've convinced him too." She sighed. "All right then. I suppose we'll keep the zoo."

"Thank you, Yellow," Blue spoke genuinely. She could have kept the zoo anyway. But she'd rather them agree on it first.

"Would it be okay if we visited the zoo today?" Naruto asked Blue.

Blue smiled gently. "Yes, we can go if that's what you want."

"Aren't you supposed to be planning for the jubilee, Blue?" asked Yellow, once again looking at several of her golden screens. A diamond shaped emblem began to glow on one of her monitors, alerting her of a situation.

"I'm aware of that," Blue replied, moving to stand next to Naruto. "But we're also supposed to be helping Red. He needs us to be there. He needs to learn to be a proper diamond."

While she spoke, Blue's hands had found its way around his arm. It was a gentle, yet protective hold.

"Blue's still showing me around," Naruto said, looking to Yellow expectantly. "Maybe… you'd like to join us?"

Yellow Diamond hesitated, turning to them. Another alert appeared on her one of her screens, and she frowned.

"I'm afraid not," she said, finally rising from her seat. "It appears there was an incident on one of my mining colonies, an explosion of sorts."

"One of your Emeralds can handle it," Blue suggested. "I'm sure there are many places you wish to show Red."

"I… can't," Yellow replied. For the first time, she looked conflicted. "I will see you two later. Come, Pearl."

With that, she began walking toward the double doors, her pearl following closely behind. Somehow, she managed to keep up with her Diamond's lengthy strides.

Blue lingered for a moment. Then she sighed, disappointed. "We should get going as well. There's still much to do. We have an extraction scheduled later today, so we'll head to the zoo first."

They made their way out of Yellow's palace. Two Topaz guards stood at the entrance, holding their weapons at the ready. As they exited the double doors, both gems saluted. He gave them a nod of acknowledgement.

Passing through a lengthy bridge, Naruto stroked his chin in thought. Above them, Yellow's ship, usually docked at the top of her palace, was already taking off, shooting up into the stars.

"Is she always working?" he asked, interested.

"Always," Blue said sadly. "Then again, much of this is my fault."

"Your fault?" he tilted his head. "How so?"

They stopped walking.

Blue sighed.

"After Pink's shattering… I wasn't myself," she admitted. "Everything changed so much. White stopped talking to us. I even neglected some of my duties. But not Yellow. She didn't break down like me. She continued to work, holding me together, keeping me from falling to pieces." Her blue gaze found the yellow tiles of the bridge. "She… she must resent me for leaving her so long."

No. That wasn't it.

"Blue, I don't think she resents you," he ventured. "I haven't been here long, so I don't know much, but I feel like I'm beginning to understand both of you. You and Yellow are different, yes. But she was also grieving, Blue. Just in a different way. I can feel it. While you faced what you felt, she suppressed it. She smothered her grief with work." He paused, pondering. "Well, at least that's what I suspect."

Blue was struck by his words. "Perhaps you're right," she whispered, smiling bitterly. She couldn't hold his gaze. "Look at us, Red. We're supposed to be teaching you how to be a proper diamond. But even we can't seem to get it right."

"That's okay," he said simply. "There's no problem with getting things wrong every once in a while."

"If Yellow heard you say that…" Blue said, picturing her reaction. "Still, we are Diamonds. We ought to be perfect—flawless, an example to the gems beneath us."

"And who decided that?" he inquired.

"White, of course," Blue lectured firmly, conviction in her words. "She is the very embodiment of perfection. We strive to present our most flawless selves to her."

 _She's not as perfect as you think,_ he wanted to say, but refrained from doing so. "Regardless," he said, not wishing to argue. "I don't view you or Yellow as anything less just because you were affected by Pink's shattering. Being perfect doesn't mean we shouldn't feel."

He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"That's true, I suppose," she said, contemplative. "And to think, I'm the one who should be teaching you. Yet here you are, advising me."

Naruto rubbed his spiky mane sheepishly. "Well, I _have_ travelled far and wide and gained a bit of knowledge."

"Oh, indeed," Blue Diamond replied, recalling that detail. "But now you're here with us."

"As it should be," he said, earning small smile from Blue.

They continued their walk, headed to her palace.

* * *

 _( **Space** \- Blue's ship)_

* * *

Pink Diamond was not dead.

In fact, she was safe and sound, living out her days on his home planet. It pained him, knowing this truth, while being unable to reveal it to Yellow and Blue. The impact of her "death" was still there. He could feel it. Their sadness. Their regret. He knew the bond Diamonds shared would be strong, but he never imagined it would be like this. Being with them for just one day was enough for him to start feeling attached.

Their pain was his pain, especially since he could feel their negative emotions.

He was almost tempted to tell Blue. _Almost_. But he couldn't. He had made a deal with Pink, promising that he would keep her secret, that he would respect her wishes.

The only person who could reveal the truth… was Pink herself.

"Hey boss, are you going to get a ship like this?" Carnelian asked, staring out into the expanse of space that lay before them. "Because this thing's _fast._ Way faster than our colony ship."

They were all on the ship's bridge, with Blue sitting in the center, piloting. Her pearl was close by, tracing her fingers across her personal screen.

The rest of his crew was here as well. Carnelian was energetic as usual, unable to sit still. Skinny sat close to him, calm and collected, leaning her head against him. And Jay was on the floor, legs crossed, eyes closed, meditating—an important skill she had picked up from him.

"I might," Red answered her question. Seated next to Blue, he titled his head. "Right?"

Looking away from her work, she gave a small nod.

"In time, you'll be given a ship. Now, when it comes to the design, well, I don't know. There's a chance you'll get a leg-ship, but knowing White, your ship might be different."

Naruto considered her words. A leg-ship, while interesting, seemed a bit antiquated. Pink already had one. And even before the rebellion, according to Rose, they rarely even combined for practical reasons. Only for celebrations and events—just for the sake of symbolizing their unity. Other than that, they had little reason to combine all the ship's parts.

And speaking of celebrations, it looked as though Blue had finally begun planning for the _Cosmic Jubilee_ —something she, as well as Yellow, had mentioned. While thousands of stars whizzed by them, Blue was surrounded by a few screens of her own. Her features were focused, her eyes intense as she typed, sifting through countless images, and scheduling dozens of events.

He couldn't help but look at her, captivated by her beauty.

Glancing at him, she caught his gaze.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Nothing, Blue," he said, laughing a bit. "You just seem so focused, is all."

Blue paused, smiling. "Well, I have much to do. The Jubilee doesn't occur often. And with you here, the celebration must be the best it's ever been." Her eyes became distant, wistful. "Because I want you to see it, Red. I want you to see the glory of our empire."

"This is really important, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Every colony will be celebrating. Billions of gems will honor us. There will be tournaments, music, plays, balls—oh, we haven't had a ball in ages! I can't wait for you to see it."

Naruto grinned.

"Well, if you're _this_ excited, I look forward to it."

She was filled with such anticipation. Her eyes were bright, brighter than they had been yesterday.

"Here," Blue began, passing him one of her monitors. "I want you to study this."

He accepted the diamond-shaped screen; and the moment he touched it, the color shifted from light blue to crimson red.

"This document contains information regarding every kind of gem in existence, as well as prospective new gem-types," she explained. "I want you to know all of them before the Jubilee."

"Seems simple enough," he said. Perhaps when he was human, he would have cringed at the thought of memorizing thousands of pages worth of information (even _with_ clones). But now, as a gem, with his intellectual capacity higher than ever, he actually looked forward to it.

First on the list was a gem-type called _Peridot._ Technicians. A lower middle-class of gems that specialized in the management of Kindergartens, as well as the development of technology.

He began reading, marking the text with various notes and comments.

Some minutes of study later, he reached the quartz section. Middle-class gems. Soldiers, made to protect, made to fight. The image of a standard Jasper appeared on his screen, and he continued reading, studying the attributes of this fierce warrior set of quartz. But his muse was broken by the gem below him.

He could feel something radiating from her, from Skinny.

A negativity he didn't quite like.

He glanced downward, and she was staring at his screen, yearning in her gaze. Skinny was a Jasper. Though, not in the typical sense. She was tall, but petite, lacking the muscular build of a "normal" Jasper.

And for the longest time, it had been a major insecurity of hers.

"Hey," he whispered gently, leaning closer. "You know I don't like seeing you like that."

"S-sorry, sir," Skinny said, shaking her head. "I thought I'd gotten over this."

"Don't apologize. I understand. You're in a new place, with different rules and ideals of what's normal. It's okay if those feelings come back. Just don't dwell on them." With a mighty finger, he lifted her chin, so she could look into his diamond-shaped pupils. "Remember, I'll always be on your side. No matter what others may say or think."

She nodded slowly, a faint smile on her lips. "I will," she whispered back. "Always."

" _Whoa_! Skinny, Jay, check this out," Carnelian suddenly exclaimed, beckoning her mates over.

Amethyst didn't move, keeping her meditative stance. Though, she did open a single eye, glancing over at Carnelian.

"What?" Skinny asked, getting down from where she was sitting with Red.

"Look at her drawings," the crimson quartz explained.

Below, Naruto observed curiously. Carnelian and Skinny surrounded blue Pearl, staring at her diamond-shaped screen.

Pearl looked about tentatively, attempting to keep her drawings from view. But she had little success.

"Hmm, these _are_ pretty good," Skinny admitted. "Sir, you should see these."

Naruto rose a brow, attention fully on the blue gem.

"May I, Pearl?"

She shuffled nervously, looking at her feet. "U-um, if… if that's what you desire, Red Diamond," she spoke softly, bowing her head. Pressing a finger to her screen, she transferred the images onto his larger monitor. "T-there nothing much," she added.

Pearl waited patiently, inwardly fearful of his impending response. While her diamond permitted her to draw during court proceedings, she took far greater liberties, crafting images even outside the courtroom. It wasn't her purpose, but she enjoyed doing it.

Was that wrong?

Would… would she be punished for this?

Beneath her bangs, Pearl tightly shut her eyes.

"These are very good," he finally said.

She opened her eyes.

"R-really?" Pearl whispered.

Looking through her drawings, he was impressed. They mostly featured events from the courtroom. But there were others too. Drawings of Blue, looking off contemplatively. Depictions of Homeworld's towering buildings. Drawings of yellow Pearl. And even a few sketches of him.

"Have you seen these, Blue?" he asked. "Pearl draws really well."

"I sometimes allow it," Blue stated, almost dismissively, not very interested in her Pearl's art. She continued to work, deeply focused on her task.

He returned his attention to Pearl, giving her a bright smile. "Well, I like them very much. Excellent work." Though her art was a bit structured, relying on sharp lines (rather than curving, dynamic contours), it still worked. "I might have you draw something for me someday, Pearl."

Her eyes, hidden behind her bangs, were wide. Her cheeks burned fiercely, and she clasped her hands in front of her, timidly twiddling her thumbs.

"How about you draw us?" Carnelian asked, striking a triumphant pose.

" _Please_ ," said Skinny. "You look ridiculous."

Jay, still in a meditative stance, shook her head with mild annoyance.

"You guys are so loud," the amethyst finally spoke, rising from where she sat. She pulled both gems into a headlock. "Okay, Pearl. You can draw us now."

Pearl looked uncertain, glancing to Blue Diamond. But as expected, Blue was still busy with her work, paying them little mind. Then she glanced at Red, almost asking for permission.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

And she did, positioning her screen to draw these strange, yet charming, gems from earth.

* * *

Holly Blue Agate was shaking.

Shaking with _anticipation!_

For the second time in two days, the diamonds were visiting them, travelling great distances to this isolated outpost.

It was dream come true, another chance to display her loyalty and dedication to the Authority.

Because… over the years, Holly had felt forgotten. Even though she understood that being stationed at Pink's most prized habitation was an honor, at times it felt as if gem society had moved on without her. Once, she had been part of Blue Diamond's royal guard, respected, adored. Now, however, she rarely even made trips back to Homeworld, for fear that the rowdy earth gems under her supervision would turn the zoo into a madhouse.

But all those cycles of diligence seemed to be paying off. She was finally being recognized for maintaining the zoo.

Holly could feel a smile forming on her lips. Oh, how she couldn't wait to meet _Red Diamond_ in person.

She had watched the broadcast live, just like everyone else, utterly shocked by the arrival of a new Diamond. And while she wished she had been on Homeworld to witness the historic event, the very fact that Red Diamond was coming to visit made her giddy with anticipation.

As she moved through the pink halls, inspecting her surroundings for signs of disrepair, two Amethyst guards came rushing toward her.

They paused abruptly, awkwardly forming the diamond salute.

"Holly Blue," one of them began, panicked. "Blue Diamond's ship is in sight. She'll be here any moment!"

Holly's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she roared, shoving them aside. "Head to the docking bay, now!"

She all but sprinted to the control room, announcing the arrival of Blue and Red Diamond to everyone in the zoo.

Chaos ensued.

The halls were filled with the sound of pounding feet. Two-hundred soldiers exited their quarters, marching in formation—straight to the docking bay.

Once there, the air was alight with nervous chatter. Rows of soldiers, lined up, fidgeted in place.

Holly rubbed her temples, stressed and frustrated.

Earth gems, she thought. No discipline. No sense of respect.

"Everybody, _QUIET_!"

All talking ceased. Only the sound of Holly's clicking heels could be heard. She walked about silently, arms clasped behind her back. She observed the formation of the Amethysts, the Jaspers, and the Carnelians.

Sloppy, unrefined. _Pitiful._

"Backs straight! Shoulders square!" she ordered. And they complied, standing stiffly. "Now, I don't know if you understand the gravity of what is about to happen. But in case you didn't hear me the first _hundred_ times already, I will repeat myself once more."

She moved to the front, where she could be seen by everyone.

"A new diamond is being ushered into our glorious empire," she lectured, eyes roaming through the gathered gems. "And this diamond considered us important enough to pay a visit. Quite frankly, this is a momentous occasion. We must present our best selves to Red Diamond." She summoned her electrical whip, striking the ground fiercely. The soldiers winced at the sight. "Anyone who does not display the utmost respect for our leaders will be severely punished! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Holly Blue Agate," everyone chimed, saluting.

In line, Amethyst 8XG looked on nervously. She nudged her fellow kindergarten mate (8XL), gaining her attention.

"El," Amethyst whispered. "What's…what's with all the diamonds lately?"

El shrugged, trying to remain calm. "I dunno, Gee. But I'm getting kinda tired of it. Especially the way Holly acts when they're around."

Amethyst 8XG almost groaned. "I _know._ She's, like, ten times worse."

El sighed. "Guess we have to pretend to be one of those stuffy Homeworld soldiers a little while longer, huh?"

"I hate pretending," Amethyst whispered.

"I know, I know," El mumbled. "At least we get to see the new diamond, right?"

"Yeah, Holly only let a few of us out last time Blue and Yellow came," Gee replied. She suddenly looked nervous. "This really must be important then."

El seemed to grow nervous as well, even though she was the most confident of the surviving Prime Amethysts.

"Just… try not the stand out," El suggested, glancing at her fellow soldier.

Amethyst agreed, nodding. "Sounds like a good idea-"

An electrical whip struck the ground, just in front of them. Both gems stiffened, glancing up at an annoyed Holly.

"What part of _quiet_ do you two not understand?" she hissed.

Two of them stammered out an apology. But before Holly continued her scolding, the sound of a chime echoed through the docking bay.

The blue quartz quickly turned around, and a tenseness filled the air. Everyone was still. Holly made her way to the front of the gathered soldiers. Despite her previously angered expression, a bright smile suddenly appeared on her face as she waited for the automatic doors to open.

A moment later, the doors slide apart. Just outside, the blackness of space could be seen. The outline of Blue Diamond's ship dwarfed the entrance.

Because the massive arm could not fit inside the zoo, a walkway extended from the docking bay to the ship. Then, once connected, two beings immerged from within, moving one in front of the other.

Blue Diamond was first, leading the way. Red Diamond followed, eying the facility closely.

Behind the two diamonds was a tiny Pearl, obedient and docile. But it was the last three gems that made all the gathered soldiers stiffen with shock.

* * *

Naruto looked down, watching with amusement as Jay, Skinny, and Carnelian's eyes grew wide.

They stood like statues, just behind him, dumbfounded, observing all the soldiers gathered in the zoo. These were their comrades, their kindergarten mates, separated by the diamond attack two-thousand years ago. Tears welled in the eyes of two-hundred soldiers, instantly recognizing three of them. But no one dared make a sound, lest they be punished for disrespecting Homeworld's mighty leaders.

His three soldiers turned to him, countless questions running through their minds.

Naruto gave them a wink, indicating that he _knew._ He knew that this was where some of Pink Diamond's surviving soldiers resided. Blue had told him about it just after they left Yellow's palace.

"Blue," he whispered, teasingly. "Why are they crying?"

An innocent look crossed her features. "It's not _me,_ " she whispered back. "Perhaps they are just so honored to be in our presence. It happens all the time."

He laughed a bit, knowing full well why these gems were in tears. It was an old tale, one he'd heard countless times, of how, just before the final attack on earth, his three wonderful soldiers had risked their lives to help those around them get to safety, aiding even aristocrats in finding their way off planet. Especially Jay, who'd gone back for Carnelian and Skinny—right as he emerged from the earth.

"Boss," Carnelian said silently, wiping her eyes. "They're all okay."

Before any more could be said, Holly Blue stepped forward, saluting and giving them a bow. Her eyes roamed from him to Blue, then to the three soldiers by his side. Caught off guard for moment, she quickly recomposed herself.

"My diamond," Holly announced. "As always, it is a pleasure to see you." She then turned to face Naruto, awed to be standing before him. "And Red Diamond! Oh, what an honor! What a _privilege_! We welcome you to the Human Zoo. And I thank you, not only for strengthening the Authority, but for taking the time to visit this outpost. Please, if you do not mind, I would like to give you a complete tour of our facility."

"I'd like that," he said, somewhat surprised by the praise she lavished upon him. "And what is your name, quartz?"

"Holly Blue Agate, your opulence," she quickly said.

 _Opulence?_

Naruto glanced at Blue. She smirked mirthfully, amused. _You get used to it,_ she mouthed.

"All right then, before we begin the tour," Naruto said, suddenly taking on a commanding tone. Blue tilted her head curiously. "I want to first acknowledge three gems very precious to me."

Everyone was looking at the soldiers by his side. They shuffled nervously at the sudden attention. But Naruto continued, smiling proudly.

"In the face of confusion and fear, they did not waver, nor did they abandon their comrades," he spoke. "During the final evacuation from earth, these three risked their very lives to help save as many gems as they could." His eyes raked across the gathered soldiers, finally falling on Holly Blue. "They've earned my trust, and I expect them to be treated with the utmost respect, regardless of their origin."

At the mention of the evacuation from earth, Blue frowned.

"As… as you wish, Red Diamond," Holly said quietly.

"Soldiers!" he announced, calling upon the gems struggling to stand in formation. "You can all relax. You haven't seen these three in so long, correct?" They nodded, and he grinned. "It's okay to welcome them back, you know. Go on ahead."

His words eased the tension in the air. An atmosphere of calmness descended on them. And though, at first, some gems hesitated, a few Amethysts and Jaspers and Carnelians broke their ranks, rushing to the three gems. Naruto stepped aside as a wave of soldiers moved to embrace their long-lost comrades.

Holly was speechless, tempted to call the soldiers back into formation. But this was a direct order from a diamond. She couldn't defy it, nor could she protest.

Soon, joyous commotion filled the docking bay, and his three soldiers were welcomed with warm hugs, then lifted up by their mates. There were tears and laughter and pure happiness.

Jay, Carnelian, and Skinny, still surrounded by their comrades, looked to him—thankful and overwhelmed with tears.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

Blue stood next to him, silently observing all that was occurring. She was unreadable, but he knew many things were going through her mind.

"Okay, Holly," he said with a smile. "Let's begin that tour."

Holly tore her eyes from the chattering soldiers.

"Of… of course."

* * *

Half-way through the tour, Blue went ahead of him, toward a set of pink double doors. She'd already seen this facility countless times, so there was no need for her to linger while Holly showed him around.

He'd agreed, planning to meet her in that specific room at the end of the tour.

Now, with Holly taking the lead, she showed him all that the facility had to offer. She explained many things. Ranging from the zoo's power source, to daily activities, and to the living quarters of the soldiers.

Naruto paused, peering through a small entrance. Within, he saw a massive room with small cube-like spaces.

"That's where the soldiers live?" he asked.

Holly nodded, eager to answer his question. "Yes, each one of them is assigned a specific cubby. A bit too spacious, if you ask me."

Naruto frowned. He looked closer. "Spacious?" he inquired. "There's barely enough room to move around, let alone be comfortable."

"W-well," she began. "Only higher-class gems—such as myself—are permitted to have rooms of their own, Red Diamond."

"Hmm." He shook his head. "I don't like it. There are plenty of unused compartments in this facility, correct?"

Sweat slid down Holly's temple. "Y-y-yes, there are," she admitted.

Naruto only nodded in response, considering actions he could take. He turned around, beckoning Holly onward. They continued the tour, with the blue quartz seeming more nervous than ever before.

He wasn't purposefully trying to intimidate her. But he had to make it clear that he would not stand for the mistreatment of any gem, whether "lower" or "upper" class. By the end of his stay here, she would know what kind of diamond he was going to be.

Not long after, they were standing in an observation booth, behind a one-way glass. Beyond it, both him and Holly observed the humans kept in the zoo. The people within went about their day, unaware of the fact that they were being watched. Approximately one-hundred of them resided there, ranging from children to adults.

Naruto crossed his arms, looking on with a keen gaze. He searched for any signs of discomfort or distress. Anything that would lead him to believe they were being mistreated in anyway.

He found none.

"As you can see, the humans are kept in comfortable conditions," Holly explained. "They are provided for, cared for, and given shelter. They're simple creatures, really. Give them organic sustenance and they're sure to behave." She chuckled a bit, but when Red Diamond didn't join in, she grew quiet, clearing her throat. "W-well, in any case, you'll see that they are satisfied in every way possible."

"Where is the entrance?" he asked.

Holly's eyes grew wide.

"Don't… don't tell me you intend on going in there?"

"I do," he said simply. "I want a closer look. To confirm what you've just told me."

The blue quartz nodded meekly, unable to protest. She led him out of the observation area, and they circled around the facility until they reached an entrance to the Human Zoo.

"Stay out here until I return," he instructed.

"Yes, Red Diamond," Holly answered, opening the door for him.

It was small, but a bit of shapeshifting, and he was able to go right through, leaving Holly in shock, watching as a diamond _changed_ their physical form (something unheard of).

* * *

( _Later)_

* * *

They found him playing with the children of the zoo.

It was an endearing sight. Red Diamond, shrunken down, ran about, entertaining humans the size of an aquamarine. The parents of these children watched, smiling, happy to be in his company. Already, the people of the zoo had taken a liking to him, drawn by his magnetic personality.

He lifted two children unto his shoulders, gently floating into the air. They screamed with glee, laughing and cheering for more. What proceeded next was a chorus of boys and girls, chanting "me next". And he happily obliged, taking the time to ensure each child's desire to fly was fulfilled.

Skinny smiled, rolling her eyes. So typical of him. He always seemed to have a soft spot for young organics.

Carnelian didn't linger for long. She rushed to where he was, joining in the fun. She jumped on his back, and they tumbled on the soft grass, both bursting into laughter.

Jay shook her head, laughing as well. "It's almost hard to believe that someone so powerful can also be so playful," she said.

"I know," Skinny replied. "But I'm glad that's the way he is."

"Yeah," the curly-haired amethyst said.

Behind them, Holly Blue peered through the entrance. Her eyes grew wide as she witnessed Red Diamond's playful side. But once she caught Jay and Skinny's gazes, she quickly turned away, closing the door.

While the reunion with their fellow soldiers had been wonderful, the trio quickly realized that they hadn't properly thanked Red for bringing them here. So, with the aid of one of their mates, they tracked him down, finding Holly posted at a door, waiting patiently for him to return from within.

Jay and Skinny found a tree to sit under. They leaned against it and watched him from a distance. After a time, he finally came to them, Carnelian at his side. He held a sleeping child in his arms, and he sat down in the grass, between both of them.

The child he held stirred, then wrapped her arms around him, resuming her little nap. He smiled warmly. She looked so peaceful. So care-free. For all its flaws, this artificial world certainly worked on some levels.

Though certain aspects, of course, weren't quite right—mainly the "choosening" ritual he heard so much about.

But still, something bothered him about the humans that had been selected to be here. Looking down at the child in his arms, he examined her features once more. Mainly, her eyes. He had seen them earlier. They were lavender, reminiscent of a certain clan of humans—long since extinct. And she wasn't the only one like this. Most zoomans possessed the striking features of ancient groups of humans.

It made him ponder deeply. _By what criteria were people here chosen?_

He'd investigate this further. But for now, he chose to enjoy the company of those around him.

An artificial breeze blew, carrying with it the scent of grass and fresh fruit. Skinny leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered. "For doing this."

Jay turned to him, frowning. "I feel like you do so much for us, but we never do anything even remotely similar in return."

Carnelian, laying on the grass, clasped her hands behind her crimson hair. She looked contemplative. "Yeah, is there anything we can do for you, boss?"

Naruto ruffled her hair. "Besides being by my side, I don't really want anything."

"B-but, sir," Jay said. "I still think-"

"Look," he said. "You guys saved me. You know that, right?"

They stared curiously, wondering what he meant. After all, he was the one that had saved them on earth.

Naruto gazed into the distance, watching the humans as they went about their day.

"When I emerged, everything I'd every known was gone," he said softly. "All the people I ever loved—the people that I fought so hard to protect. They were long dead, and I failed to keep the earth safe. I had nothing. I had no one. I was alone." But he smiled, a gentle twitch of the lips. "Then I met you three. And suddenly, I had something to live for. You gave me the strength to start anew, and for that, I'm forever grateful."

They were left stunned. In all their years together, he hadn't said anything like this.

"Oh," was all Jay could say, eyes wide.

Skinny gazed at him.

"Do… do you miss it?" she ventured, cautious. "Being human, I mean."

Naruto glanced at the sleeping child in his arms.

"I used to. Though, not anymore," he revealed. "I didn't choose to become a gem, and I lost so much when I died. But, despite that, I've gained much, much more as a diamond. I've traveled through space. I've made countless friends among the stars. I'm no longer bound by former limitations. And most importantly, I have _time_. Time to change the lives of those around me."

Only five gems knew the truth of his origin, and the three quartz gems counted themselves fortunate to have this knowledge.

The girl in Naruto's arms yawned, waking from her slumber. Lavender eyes blinked up at him. And he couldn't help but think of Hinata—long since dead.

"Are you leaving soon, Red Diamond, sir?" she asked sweetly, rubbing her eyes.

Naruto nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, I am."

"Aww, but we had so much fun," she whined.

"We did, little one," he said, tousling her brown hair. "And I promise you, I'll be back."

"Okay!" she beamed, smiling brightly.

She was simply adorable. And the trio now understood why Red was so fond of these organics.

* * *

"Here we have the final stop," Holly proclaimed, standing beside a massive pink entrance. "Blue Diamond is right through these doors."

"Thank you, Holly," he said.

She nodded fiercely, glad he pleased with her. Holly typed in a series of codes. The doors opened, and he entered.

Greeted by pink light, Naruto looked around.

 _There,_ he thought, spotting the rose quartz gems, bubbled and floating about. Below, Blue was seated, staring at the stars above. Her pearl quickly welcomed him with a bow.

Naruto could feel tears welling in his eyes. He blinked them away, walking to where she was. His warm and pleasant aura made her turn.

"Red," Blue quickly said, wiping her eyes. "You're finished with the tour?"

"Yeah," he said gently. "Holly's quite the character, but I have to admit, she keeps this place running efficiently." He paused. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Blue said. She looked around. "I still miss Pink very much." She took a shuddering breath. "However, Yellow was right. I _can't_ keep grieving forever. Because I have you to worry about now."

He sat down next to her, and little space separated them. They remained silent for a time, just watching the stars through a transparent ceiling. The bubbled Rose Quartzes floated aimlessly through the air. He stretched forth a palm, drawing one of them to him.

"What will happen to these gems?" he asked.

"I don't know," Blue said. She observed the bubble in his grasp, frowning. "There's just something about a Rose Quartz—something inherently defective. Why else would a gem of this cut turn against her diamond?" she mused. "Even so, I cannot bring myself to destroy them. After all, they were hers."

"So, they'll remain like this?"

"I suppose," she replied. "Being bubbled is punishment enough."

"Then Blue…" he began.

"Yes?"

"I have a… request," Naruto said.

"What is it?" she inquired, eyes on him.

"Let me have the zoo."

There was a pause.

Blue tilted her head.

"The zoo," she repeated. "Why?"

"It just seems like you have a lot of work to do. There's no need to burden yourself with this place, is there?" He clasped his hands behind his spiky mane, continuing. "I was made on earth, and I feel a kind of… responsibility—an obligation—to preserve this place in Pink's stead."

"Is… that so?" she mused, thinking.

But someone interrupted them, clearing their throat. Both leaders looked downward, noticing Pearl forming the diamond salute, a screen floating in front of her.

"Pardon me, my Diamond, Red Diamond," she said softly. "But your next appointment quickly approaches."

Blue stood up, beautiful dress flowing to her feet.

"Let's go home," she said, suddenly excited. "This'll be your first extraction. We must hurry."

"But the zoo," he pressed.

Blue Diamond paused. Once again, she took the time to ruminate over his request.

She pondered deeply.

And finally, she gave one last look at the pink room.

"Very well, Red. Since you seem so set on this, I will let you manage the zoo from now on," she decided. "Consider this your first assignment. Though, it's quite simple, really—managing this place. You don't have to do much. But perhaps leading these few gems will be beneficial to you while your court is being created."

Naruto cracked a small smile.

He was relieved—glad he could accomplish this objective without much trouble.

But more tasks awaited him in the future, and things would only become more difficult.

* * *

All the soldiers gathered to see him off, standing in formation once again. Holly was in front; she looked up apprehensively. Blue was already leaving the docking bay, having bid them farewell.

The quartz trio stood before him, and Naruto beckoned them closer.

"You can stay here as long as you like, okay?"

They agreed, not wanting to leave the company of their kindergarten mates so soon.

"Whenever you're ready to come back, just tell Holly," he said, then turned to the blue quartz. "I'm sure she will contact me as _swiftly_ as possible."

Holly quickly nodded. "Yes—yes! Certainly!"

He shifted his attention to the soldiers gathered in the docking bay.

"All of you," he announced. "From this point on, you will be under my supervision. I look forward to knowing each and every one of you."

Though they tried to remain rigid in their formation, a few smiles could be seen among the gathered soldiers.

"And Holly," he said.

Holly shivered nervously, wondering if she had done something wrong.

But Naruto only smiled. "Excellent work today. I enjoyed the tour."

Her eyes widened, head bowed.

"T-thank you, Red Diamond."

* * *

( _Homeworld)_

* * *

A dozen aquamarines flew around them, welcoming Blue Diamond as she approached her extraction chamber. They also showed Naruto much respect, greeting him fervently.

One particular aquamarine floated in close proximity, watching him curiously. A tear shaped gem laid just below her eye. And a bold one, this gem was. She almost seemed to be studying him, observing his masculine form with intrigue. But after a moment, she drew near to Blue, formed the diamond salute, then whispered something to the azure diamond.

Blue nodded, then said, "Good. Keep me updated, Aquamarine."

"Certainly, my Diamond," the little gem replied, before flying off with her cohorts.

"Anything I need to know?" he asked.

Blue shook her head. "Not at this point. But don't worry. Soon, you'll be familiar with the daily activities of us diamonds."

Naruto said no more, walking beside her. They moved down a lengthy blue corridor. The sound of rushing water reached him. Behind them, blue Pearl walked silently, chancing a glance at a him every few moments.

"Now, the sensation might be strange at first," Blue explained. "You will feel the aura in your gem being expelled, leaving through your physical form. Just relax and everything will be fine, okay?"

Naruto nodded as he prepared himself for his first extraction. A process that produced the raw materials needed to create new gems.

Incidentally, since the Rebellion's end, White had stopped attending these extraction sessions, leaving only Yellow and Blue to pick up the slack. This, invariably, led to a shortage of resources. Which meant less "adequate" gems, more "defective" gems, and the drastic modifications to Era II gems. Mainly, limb enhancers.

Ahead of them, the entrance to Blue's chamber was visible. Two topaz guards stood before the double doors, holding their weapons and securing what lay within the room. Not only them, but someone else was there, waiting. She stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot against azure tiles. A pearl was also there, mimicking her owner's stance.

"Yellow?" Blue asked, stopping as they reached a flight of stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she responded. Yellow almost seemed embarrassed, averting her gaze. "It seems as though I'll be… joining you two."

"But your assignments," Blue mentioned.

"On hold, for now," she responded quickly. "I might as well be here for his first extraction."

Blue's eyes began to water, causing the same to happen to every gem close by.

"Blue, please," said Yellow, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." She laughed softly, guiding Naruto up the stairs. "It's just been so long since we've both been here."

Yellow looked around, contemplative.

"I suppose it has," she admitted.

"Then let's begin," Blue said happily, moving through the doors first, keen on making sure everything was ready.

Naruto and Yellow stood next to each other for a time, studying what lay before them. For him, it was a room he had never seen. For her, it was a room she knew all too well.

Yellow Diamond cleared her throat, glancing at him.

"So," she began stiffly. "I take it your day was… productive?"

"You could say that," Naruto replied, turning to her. "I've learned a lot in so little time. We visited facet 9 and 6. I've even begun studying various gem-types. But I do admit, I'm nowhere close to being used to all of this. And there's still so much left to learn."

Yellow hesitated, then turned to him.

"Don't worry," she encouraged, tone much gentler. "It's only been a day. Blue and I had to learn as well. Things become much easier with time."

"Okay," he replied, smiling. "Thanks, Yellow."

She nodded tersely. "Tomorrow, you'll be with me," she added, crossing her arms. She began walking into the extraction chamber. "Let's not keep Blue waiting."

Naruto followed her inside. But just before passing through the beautiful double doors, something stopped him dead in his tracks, something he hadn't quite noticed until now.

The statues, the ones that surrounded the entrance of Blue's pool, they were _looking_ at him. Their eyes settled upon him, observing him curiously—excitedly.

However, the moment he caught their gazes, they quickly glanced away, fearful of being caught staring. He paused, waiting for them to move again.

They didn't.

He frowned, lingering, before finally walking into Blue's extraction chamber.

* * *

 _[Distant Galaxy –_ _ **Unknown**_ _Planet]_

* * *

A red star burned furiously, painting the land crimson.

It was eerily silent, and a terrible wind blew through the desolate city. Not quite primitive, but not so advanced either. It was a world on the brink of prosperity, once filled with the laughter of innocent children.

But such was no more.

Now, only death reigned supreme, for the last light of life had been extinguished.

The divine tree, felled by a single being, was nothing but a stump.

He sat upon it, relaxed, apathetic, despite the bodies strewn across the city streets.

The fruit of his labor lay in his palm, ripe, and ready to be devoured.

He smiled, a wicked curl of the lips.

"Not bad," the being, taking a single bite.

* * *

 _ **END.**_

Bonding time with Blue! As expected, she already has a soft spot for Naruto. But despite this, she won't buckle in her beliefs that easily—as seen during their exchange about White.

And Naruto acquires the zoo! Meanwhile, Holly trembles nervously, not sure what to expect from this new diamond. Seriously though. I kind of like Holly, and I see lots of potential in her character.

Lastly, the Cosmic Jubilee. It was briefly mentioned in "Lars of the Stars", and nothing about it was really shown. I'm taking some liberties here, but it's sure to be a fascinating celebration.

Next Chap, Naruto and Yellow (my favorite Diamond) spend some time together!


End file.
